Presidents
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Two unlikely friends that met through a game of Shogi/Chess. Who settles nearly every decision making with Shogi/Chess. Join these two heirs to big companies on their wild ride through friendship and problems from the student Council and their own families! [REALLY COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to owe my ideas to xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx's wonderful work of 'Chess'. The plot is somewhat similar to her story but this would be in chapters, and rather different from hers. I'll try my best incorporating humour in this piece. Hope you'll enjoy this work!

* * *

A work created surrounding the KHR and KnB world. I own neither of the anime/manga.

* * *

~Presidents~

Chapter 1

Permissions

* * *

It was raining.

Pouring, to be exact. Thunders clashed while the wind howled. The droplets of rain beat against the enforced glass, creating an unsynchronised orchestra of sounds.

There was only one person sitting in class, a chess board in front of him. The table next to him was stacked with many other board games, ready to be played. The one lying on the top was his favourite game. He planned to play it after he finished his chess game.

The sound of wood clicking against each other resonated through the room. Those outside walked past the classroom as soon as they sighted the bright red hair in the room. This has allowed the red head to play peacefully.

He loves to play them alone. It helps him strategize and kill his boredom. Everything in his life was successful. His studies were very advanced so he always found classes boring. However, he just listened to refresh his memory.

 _"_ _Isn't_ _playing_ _alone_ _boring_ _?"_ A green haired teen used to ask, so to get a chance to play him in games. Even though he always lost. He remembered replying 'no' all the time. It really was not boring but people started to see him as a creep whenever he does.

The door slides open.

"Who?"

Only the sound of footsteps greeted him. The boy sighed and decides to ignore him. Or her. He can hear the rhythmic breaths from the visitor beside him. He was not making a sound. The boy smirked and continued on moving his bishop.

He heard a hum from the boy. The deep tone of his voice indicates that he is a Male.  
A male.

Without moving his head, he glanced towards the side, giving him an outline of his visitor. Long brown hair that stood at their ends, as if defying gravity. His skin is pale, like a certain phantom he knew, just a tad bit tanner. Like him, he was dressed in the school's uniform, just without the bulky jacket. His eyes were pretty wide like a girl's. Overall, he looked like a girl.

"Is it boring to play alone?" The voice asked. The red head spared no answer for him, finding it unnecessary to answer the question. So the male stayed quiet and observed him.

"Can I join you?" He suddenly spoke after a while, his voice showing slight interest.

The red head froze for a millisecond. That's a first every since the start of school. This year was the first year for him after transferring from Tokyo. Even so, he has already established a name for himself in the school. The basketball team recruited him and made him captain as soon as he stepped foot into the gym, tossing him the jersey with the number 4.

Right now, the boy -no, male, in front of him asked if he could play him. This has, of course, piqued his interest. No one ever wanted to challenge him. No one had tried approaching him for a game. Just one look from him sent many cowering in fear. He's no beast but he was well on top of the chain.

The brunet carried himself confidently, not much fear could be identified from him. He clearly was not shaking in front of his sharp eyes when he asked for permission.

"Why should I?" Was all he asked. He wanted to ask why he asked if he could play him but his pride never allowed him to.

Instead, he saw a smile from the brunet. His doe yet sharp eyes looked at him, as if he could see through him. For once, the boy felt a small hint of fear, even though it induced excitement. He saw fire blazing behind those brown orbs before smirking.

"Because I have good intuition?"

An utterly ridiculous answer but, interesting.

He sticks his hand in front of him, inviting him into the game. The brunet seemed to have caught the message as he gave him a small grin. He pulled out a chair and sat the opposite of him. He gave the red head eye contact while the other merely looked at the board with interest.

This brunet is indeed interesting. He looked up.

"Akashi Seijuuro. Let's have a good game?"

"You too! Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

~Presidents~

Chapter 2

Interruptions

* * *

This time, no one dared to enter the classroom. It is said that two monsters were there. One red lion and one orange lion.

Somewhat true and somehow not.

The two males that soon became friends were playing a large scaled snake and ladder. The dices were huge and they themselves are the pieces. The tables have been pushed towards the side of the classroom or outside.

Akashi picked up the blue dice and walked back to his spot, coolly tossing the dice towards his friend's feet. Three dots were reflected on the top face. He smirked and moved three steps, going up an imaginary ladder on the floor. "Four more and I'll win. You owe me a pair of scissors." He reported.

Sawada sighed and waved his hand tiredly. Gosh, they've been at it for more than an hour and none of them managed to reach the goal. "Two more and I'll be bouncing back to the same spot. Why am I stuck on tile 99?" He exclaimed. Akashi was about to laugh when the door bangs open, earning a deathly glare from the red head.

"Sei-chan, coach wants you at the office for the new training schedule of th- oh dear." The male froze at the sight of his captain. His glare was horrifying and if they can burn people, he would be burnt to crisp by now. The male broke into cold sweat.

"What does the coach want again? Reo," Akashi asked. Reo snapped out and laughed nervously. "Coach wants you to pass him the new training schedule." Akashi groaned. He turned to Sawada and cocked an eyebrow.

"Just go, I'll take this chance to rest. I'll wait for you." Sawada answered and gestured to emphasize his point. Akashi shrugged and walked out while the male stood there, looking at him.

"Hi, may I help you?" The brunet simply asked. Reo scanned him from head to toe and smiled a bit. "Are you a friend of Sei-chan? He usually plays alone."

"Maybe not to him. I'm merely an acquaintance but I really treat him as a friend." Sawada answered. Reo made a silent 'oh' and smiled, slightly wider than before.

 _At least he has a soft side._

Reo hummed and left the room, leaving a stunned brunet hanging.

A while later, the red head stomped back into the game, his expression slightly sour. Sawada could tell from the previous records that he does not like interruptions in his game so he shrugged off the image and smiled.

"Let's continue," the brunet spoke and invited him playmate back into the game. A minute later, Sawada's phone rang. He whipped out his device and looked at the screen. "Ah, Hayato." He murmured. Akashi lifted an eyebrow.

The brunet decided to pick it up and unfortunately, the call is on speaker mode. He puts the phone to his ear and spoke. "This is Tsuna. Do you need anything in particular?" Sawada immediately yanked the phone away from the speaker.

"AH JUUDAIME! GOOD DAY TO YOU! HOW'S SCHOOL? HAS IT BEEN WELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW? HAVE YOU BEEN EATING WELL? DID ANYONE AT-"

"Woah woah, hold your horses Hayato." Tsuna cut into the caring rants. "Hai, jyuudaime."

"First off, yes, good day to you too. Second, school's fine, I'm doing well with my homework and lack of stress from paperwork at home. I hope you guys did not increase the number. Next, I'm forced to eat by certain people so I'll definitely keep my stomach healthy.

Lastly, I am playing a game with a friend and you've just interrupted my rare moment of peace." Sawada's lips twist into a sadistic smirk. " _So if you like, I'll lock all of you up in my office and keep you on my chair to do my never ending paperwork. The song of Dora would play continuously and I have to hear you sing. Thus, if you'll excuse me, I have a game to continue._ " He hung up, missing the gulping sound from the other side.

He tossed the dice again to jump forward and backward again. Does the number two like him so much? Akashi chuckled and rolled the cube, moving three steps forward from his last position. "You're interesting, Tsunayoshi."

"Am I?"

"Very."

Tsunayoshi smiled gently and rolled the dice.

One.

"Yes! I win this time!" He exclaimed. Akashi sighed in defeat. This was his second time losing to the brunet and losing is still quite a big blow to him. He grunted in dissatisfaction and demanded a rematch. Tsunayoshi laughed heartily at his attitude, startling the red head.

"What's so funny?" He raised his voice, slightly authoritative.

"Nothing, Akashi-kun. We'll play again next time, okay? There is going to be a lot of interference today. My intuition has been ringing. By the way, someone is coming for you again." Tsuna said.

Akashi lifted his eyebrow again when the door slammed open, exactly like how his acquaintance -I mean friend, predicted. However, it was not just one.

It was a mob of fan girls.

"Akashi-sama! Please teach me how to do my work!"

"Leave him alone, he's mine!"

"Zip it, he has been helping me ever since middle school so I should get top priority!"

"Akashi-sama!"

Said red head popped a vein inside and glances at his friend, who was trying his best not to laugh. "Tsunayoshi, don't you laugh."

Tsunayoshi stops immediately and nods his head before breaking into inaudible laughter. Akashi tried to glare at no avail.

"I'll get my payback, Tsunayoshi."

"Yes, Mr Akashi." Tsunayoshi laughed in the end.

* * *

Please review. I got a little depressed when I saw only one review for the previous chapter. Did I do something wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

~Presidents~

Chapter 3

Interruptions

* * *

Today's game is Ludo.

And Akashi is nailing it well.

Not that Tsunayoshi is really frustrated about it. He does not really mind about winning or losing. Everyone has their ups and downs at times.

Akashi rolled the dice, declaring his third piece entering the final title at the centre of the board while Tsunayoshi growled a bit. Then again, today's match will decide who will spill their past first and neither would like to let up.

And I doubt neither would like to make themselves look dumb either.

They are the school demons as well as idols in school. Akashi's position of idol is clearly evident though while Tsunayoshi is like a phantom idol. People admire him but do not know how to show it. Poor Tsunayoshi. They are always chased if not for the frightening aura they both emit.

Tsunayoshi's third piece finally touched down while Akashi's final piece is already on the go.

By half.

"Akashi-kun, I give up. It's your win this time." Tsunayoshi put his arms up in surrender, causing Akashi to smirk.

"I would never lose because I am absolute."

"Yes yes, when you lost to me awhile ago."

"That was unplanned."

"Yes yes, and now my punishment."

Akashi looked at the brunet in anticipation. Hoping that the story would be good. But little did he know that what he is going to hear would give him a shock.

"You already know my name so I don't have to re-introduce myself right?" The red head nodded. "I got into this school due to some methods that my family used, which I have no knowledge of and would not like to know.

In my previous school, I'm known as someone useless. Someone that cannot contribute to society with my below-mediocre skills. In even wore in my elementary school essay that I want become a robot in the future. Someone nicknamed as 'dame-Tsuna'. I'm really no good at everything. I'm bullied by schoolmates and picked by teachers everyday. Just because I'm no good. Then my tutor came in, that's when everything changed." He paused and contemplated whether to continue his tale.

"And that's all I would say, the rest is for you to find out." He gestured with his fingers like a motion of zipping his lips before giggling.

"Don't worry, I'll definitely find out more about you. My turn." The red head answered. Akashi's past is not all that fabulous either. It was filled with stress and high expectations from everyone.

"My mother was the only one that comforted me when I felt like giving up. She introduced Basketball to me when I felt stressed up. So when she died, it was as if something was no longer there. My father began to push me more, I have to take the top in everything.

So when my parents enrolled me into Teiko Middle, I was hoping to be able to relax. However, I was to join a club so I chose the most reputable one in school which is also my favourite. The basketball club. Their motto is 'Ever Victorious' so I joined. I got into the first string as soon as I did a trial and I took up the vice-captain seat almost immediately. I made sure my v team would win every single match.

I'm an Akashi, one of Japan's richest and accomplished companies. I cannot fail and I will never be beaten. I would always be the victor."

"You just got beaten a few days ago in a game of pick-up sticks." Tsunayoshi deadpanned. "By a kid." Akashi's face blushed red. "That was intentional."

"Touché."

"Anyway, I'll win in everything. Even if you're a fellow king and I would never submit to anyone else." He concluded with a straight face, not wanting to back down for pride.

Tsunayoshi just laughed.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews for the last two chapters. It made me happy to see that so many people like this. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

~Presidents~

Chapter 4

Elections

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, I thought you're not running for the president election?" Akashi asked as he moved the pawn forward.

"I'm not. Why do you ask?" The brunet replied as he takes away the white piece from Akashi's 'troop'.

He narrows his eyes at the piece taken away. "But I saw your name on the list. Apparently, you're elected by someone by the name Higarashi Ayame."

Tsunayoshi quirked an eyebrow. "Higarashi Ayame? Higarashi... Higarashi... Ayame... Oh! Ayame-sempai! She used to be from Namimori Middle school. When I came in, she's a year older. Guess she heard my reputation."

Akashi merely mused.

The rest of the game went silent, none of them wanting to speak during the game.

For one whole week, they did not meet up for any games. Mainly for rallying votes and to gather support. Tsuna had no idea what was going on and approached the senior that nominated him for ideas. The girl was ready to help the uncertain sky to win the elections.

Instructions of elections spread through the school and the candidates gave fear to the voters. Why? Because two demons were competing and both of them had good leadership qualities. The only thing they couldn't compare was that who was better.

Everyone was given a voting slip and results were soon accumulated. Everyone was given a week to elect who they prefer as the Student council head. Lastly, the results were displayed glaringly on the board. Akashi felt a bit ticked off, he was not taking the top spot like what an Akashi should.

 **300-Akashi Seijuuro**  
 **300-Sawada Tsunayoshi**

"A tie ne, Akashi-kun." The two of them stared at the final results. They took up most of the votes but unfortunately, they tied.

"True. How should we settle it?"

"Chess?"

"Mm? Good idea."

Shouts of orders were hollered and people began to shuffle around, preparing the stage of battle for the two beasts that were sending everyone vibes of high tension. Soon, a chess board was slapped onto a table in front of them both and they were pushed onto the semi-comfortable cushions. They were still sending each other signals of challenge, chilling everyone to the bone. The electricity sparked off, shocking everyone as well.

"So... Why did you participate in the end? Tsunayoshi?" Akashi asked as he moved a pawn forward.

"Why not? It's interesting." The brunet replied. Akashi quirked an eyebrow and silently moved his bishop by four.

"What do you plan to achieve by gaining the President seat?" The red head could not help asking. Tsuna moved his rook and hummed.

"Maybe, I'll make the school into a better place for studies, entertainment and a place where friends get the learn about each other more. I'll change the school's motto for the better and step up to start better things for a better school. I want to bring joy to everyone in school and I want to care for every individual and that includes you, Akashi-kun. I want to give everyone an equal chance in this school to do something they are great at. Something that will make everyone proud." He said and watched his fingers take away the white rook. His eyes burned amber in front of everyone.

"I see... When I take the school, I'll make sure everyone does well in school. And even if so, I will win as I'm absolute!" Akashi said as he brought forth his king.

 _Wrong move, Seijuuro._

"Are you sure? Akashi-kun. Because... checkmate." Tsuna grinned as he puts his king in front the his friend's.

Akashi widened his eyes in shock before look up at the smiling brunet. That smile that was always so comforting. Akashi could not help but soften his glare. "It's your win, Tsunayoshi."

Everyone around them wowed. A plain brunet (which was pretty much a demon as well) just won against the emperor in his favourite game. They had new found respect for him.

"Welcome aboard, Tsunayoshi. I hope you'll keep your promise in changing the school." Akashi said as he flashed his heterochromatic eyes as him. "Of course."

Everyone cheered for their new President, pinning high hopes on what he said. After all, his orange eyes said everything.

He has the resolve to do as he said.

* * *

 **A/N: Higarashi Ayame is a one-time OC and would never appear again. This is another short chappie but I hope that all of you've liked it. I promise that some chapters would be longer than these so please be patient. Lastly, please review!**

Lulumo: Yes, I do remember the omerta and the mafia won't be revealed to the others. However, there are a few moments in later chapters that required Tsuna to use the flame rather uselessly, but that's for later. Tsuna's eyes will turn orange at times but that reveals nothing about the Mafia.


	5. Chapter 5

~Presidents~

Chapter 5

Names and rooms

* * *

Two males from the basketball club are walking towards the school building, discussing things that is not related to club activities, which kind of ticked off the captain.

One of them decided to speak up about the closeness of the school president and the captain.

"Ne, Captain, you and Kaichou have been hanging out a lot these days. What is your relationship with him?" Kotaro Hayama asked curiously. Akashi walked to a stop and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"A fellow king." Was his only answer before heading off to the usual spot. Before he entered the room, Kotaro shouted for his name. Akashi growled at him.

"Just gonna remind you that we want to get that extra room. Fight it out with Kaichou, ne?"

-KHR and KnB-

They sat opposite each other, carefully maneuvering their pieces to win. After playing chess for a numerous number of times, they decided that if they want to fight for something, they will fight it out using chess.

"Tsunayoshi, why are you so insistent of calling me Akashi-kun? My name is not that hard to pronounce right?" The red head recalled. There was never a time when the brunet called him by his name and he does not like it. They are friends already, right? So what's the worry?

The brunet seemed to sense the questions from his opponent as he answers. "I just felt like it. Calling someone by their first name without consent is very rude."

 _Very well-mannered..._ "Now I'm giving you permission, so call me by my three syllable name. Sei-ju-ro. It isn't that hard right?"

Tsunayoshi's face scrunched up in disagreement. "Da-me. However, this is not the only purpose for the game, right?" Akashi smirked at the sharpness of the brunet.

"I would like you to give us that room, Kaichou." _Akashi-kun, there's so many rooms. Define it please..._

Tsunayoshi rubbed his temples. "Which room?"

"The one every club is competing on. It's the talk of the school that the _student head_ refuses to give that room to any club despite _all_ reasons." Akashi taunted the brunet. Said head groaned at the emphasis of the word 'all'. It's not that he is unwilling to rent out the room, it's that...

 _Why does everyone want to compete for that room anyway..._ Tsunayoshi sighed louder. _Other than it is located at a very good spot in school, what else can be of use to it?_ He looked up at the red head and saw him grinning from ear to ear. He sighed. Not to mention, because of this particular room, his paperwork in the office skyrocketed. Maybe not as much as back in the HQ but hating paperwork is more than enough reason to hate this one as well.

Seeing that prideful face of the basketball captain, "I'll give you the room if you win..." Tsunayoshi gave in.

"And?" Akashi moved closer to hear the statement he wants. Tsunayoshi sent him a quizzical eye before the answer struck him. He could not help but smack himself.

"I'll call you by your name as well... Gee, you're very pushy you know?"

Akashi puffed up his chest. "I'm glad you know."

"Sei-chan! We're here to watch you!" A loud yet girly low voice spoke as the door slides open unceremoniously. Tsunayoshi peeped over the red head's shoulder and waved at the newcomers. Ignoring all protests from his friend, he climbed out of his chair and ushered the others somewhere to sit in the paper-cluttered room, pouring four cups of untouched green tea (despite it being Akashi's) for them to drink while waiting. "Ano... Minna-san, the game would take awhile so please wait for a little more. I'll release him,"

"More like I will," Akashi snorted.

"For club activities as soon as the game is over." Tsuna finished, glaring at the emperor for interrupting. Said emperor shrugged and fiddled with his white bishop. The other one was taken by Tsunayoshi as soon as he moved it onto the battlefield. The regulars pushed their chairs slightly closer to the table just to see what the two are doing.

"Call me Seijuro," the red head continued the petty fight. His team mates stared at him, blank. "No," Tsuna replied, causing the audience to snicker.

"It's just three syllables!"

"Never," shake the head.

"Call me Seijuro," Akashi said as he saw a careless move by his friend.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's checkmate." Akashi declared as he slammed his queen piece right beside the king. "And give us the room." He smirked. His teammates sighed at their captain's childish act.

Tsuna sighed with them and approved. "You're pushy, you know?"

"You said it before, Kaichou."


	6. Chapter 6

~Presidents~

Chapter 6

Meeting

* * *

Knock knock.

"Come in!"

Bang! Tsunayoshi jolts up and looks at the door, just before breaking his pen in anger. The silver head that came in gulped before speaking.

"T-Tsuna-sama... Your paper work for the mansion's and property damage repair. Majority came from the skylark and pineapple fighting."

Slam!

"Juudaime!" The bomber quickly release his hands from the trolley of papers before flustering about the brunet, checking if his head is fine after banging onto it. "I'm sorry for bringing in more when you still have so many piles! If you like, I can pass them these works since it was theirs in the first place." Gokudera tried to comfort his boss.

"Yeah, good idea. Give it to them, Hayato." Tsunayoshi massaged his temples as he gripped a new pen. Just as the silver head is leaving, he suddenly recalled something. "That's right Juudaime! You have a meeting later at three thirty. Vongola Nono asked for our presence." Tsunayoshi looked up from his work and quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh... Sure. I'll go at four. Tell Gramps that I'll be late because I'll be clearing the papers, you know how Reborn wants to check my finished work all the time."

* * *

"Seijuro." A grumpy voice rang through his ears. Trying not to grunt, he looked up at the old man standing at the door to his room.

"Do you need anything? Father?"

"I have an important meeting to go at three thirty later and I would like you to come with me. After all, many companies will be bringing their heirs along. Is that all right with you?" He ended.

Akashi hummed and nods his head. "Yes, of course father." The door closed and the red head resumed on his homework.

* * *

Many companies were gathered at the Ballroom at the Vongola Mansion in Japan, swaying to the music that Gokudera was playing. Despite being a bastard's child, he is still a prodigy on the black and white keyboard and he is still famous for his 'abstract' pieces (of crap). His fingers danced across the white ivory pieces as melodic music resonated through the room.

Tsunayoshi was in the company of his grandfather and guardians and they were greeting the guests as people in dresses and suits strolled into the grand room. The brunet and his guardians' (except Mukuro since he smile a lot to please ladies) jaws started to ache a while later until a shade of bright crimson red appeared in his sight.

"Hm?" He rubbed his eyes and snapped them open again. Yes, that blotch of red is approaching and it stopped. It then divided into two glossy blotches, one red and one golden. Right in front of him.

"Tsunayoshi?" The red blotches seemed to say. Tsunayoshi squeezed his eyes shut and clapped his hands together. "This is not Akashi-kun that I'm seeing. Oh please don't let that red blotches I see earlier turn into Akashi-kun. Oh gosh, I'm begging to not let it be that Mr I'm-Absolute be in front of me."

Akashi watched his friend in amusement, together with all the other guardians and Vongola Nono. It was quite funny to watch the brunet swear up and down with the very name 'Akashi Seijuro' though said male felt nothing. Soon, the red head got tired of getting left out and loudly called. "Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Hai!" Tsunayoshi finally snapped out of his swearing spree. He looked up slightly at the male in front of him. Caramel eyes met heterochromatic eyes and the brunet shrieked immediately. "Gee, would you like to play chess to cool yourself off?"

"No thanks."

A short 'aww' rolled off the red head's tongue as he proceeds to walk into the ballroom. Shortly after, Chrome popped over and announced to the team. "Everyone's here. We can start the meeting." Nono proceeded to grab the microphone, shoving it into his grandson's hand. "Wha-?" He stared at his grandfather and gawked. At the side, his tutor made effort to snap a few pictures.

He coughed into the microphone and gathered everyone's attention. "Ahem! Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Vongola's mansion and I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth head of the Vongola Corporations. Since everyone is here, the meeting would begin shortly as soon as this room is set up. So while waiting, let me share with you some things you have to take note of during the meeting.

 _1) You may drink the given beverages provided during the meeting. However, please do not get drunk, we want clear headed answers and discussions from everyone._

 _2) Please understand that we have a tight schedule to follow and I am sure everyone has their own plans. So please give your attention and ask the speaker only when necessary._

 _3) Although this is mainly for the current bosses of each company, the Ninth gladly allows your heirs to speak up as well. It may or may not be helpful so, to respective company heirs, please be quiet until you have a helpful comment or so._

 _4) Please do not throw tantrums or make things difficult for everyone. If you want to leave for the comfort room, please raise your hand and indicate or inform the closest person before excusing yourself. If you want to get some drinks or food, please be as quiet as possible so not to disturb._

That's all." He puts the microphone to the back and left the stage, narrowly preventing himself from tripping as soon as the platform rose to form a table. Stairs had formed while tables and benches appeared. Luckily, the corner with all the refreshments were spared. Everyone began filing into the the chairs with their belongings and they settled down in record time.

"Let's begin. Shall we?" The Ninth said with a pleasant smile.

The meeting was boring but all of them tried to stay awake. Tsunayoshi slapped himself awake a few times, knowing that the meeting is important. Plus, he is seated closest to Nono and everyone had their eyes at him. Everyone had to know how the tenth's attitude like to know how to make alliances with him. Gosh, how he hated politics.

However, he managed to get the gist of the meeting and pitched in a few of his constructive opinions, much to everyone's positive expectations. Akashi himself is impressed by his chess-mate, finding him more and more interesting. After the meeting ended, Akashi asked his father for a moment to look for the Decimo.

Thinking that his boy is going to make an alliance with the brunet, he allowed him to go.

Akashi found Tsunayoshi with his friends as soon as he finds them. "Tsunayoshi, you owe me a lot of explanations." A silveret seemed to get ticked off by him as he took out his dynamites. "Please respect the tenth and don't ca-"

"Hayato. He's a friend. Relax. Anyway, Akashi-kun, let me introduce to you my guardians." Tsunayoshi smiled at the red head. Said male flicked his fingers, gesturing for him to start. "This is Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro and lastly, Chrome Dokuro." Akashi bowed. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Our's too/Same/Extreme/Hi/Hn!" They answered simultaneously.

"Anyway, why do you want to see me?" The brunet finally asked.

"Meet me in school before my club activities once we go back to school, Kaichou."

Tsuna blinks and blinks again before flashing his million watt smile. "You got it!"

 _I got to wear glasses the next time I see him smile like that._ Akashi thought as he moved away from the group, throwing a lazy wave as he leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a comment down below! I'd love to hear your feedback! I'd like to thank everyone for your support despite not updating for months as well as everyone that had left their comments behind after the latest chapter. Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	7. Chapter 7

~Presidents~

Chapter 7

Loss

* * *

Anger.

Frustration.

Irritation.

Tsuna situated himself at a corner of the stadium, booking every single seat around him.

His eyes darted around the court, not because of the ball but his school's representatives. In fact, he is extremely upset about his friend's behaviour.

Throwing away all his teammates because they are no longer useable. If he has to use a word to describe him, he would say he is... Curse his vocabulary limit! Anyway, it is like disposing his teammates and winning alone is not very satisfying. Oh wait, he found it.

Disappointment.

At least, that was what he felt.

Watching him isolate himself and dominating the court, he thought that _HE_ should knock some sense into him. Basketball is a team game, not a game to play alone. The only time he sees him interacting with his members is when he uses them.

This is no longer tolerable.

To him at least.

Just as he was about to step out of his seat to move towards the bench, he saw a change. Akashi started to coordinate with his members. They were like syncing with each other and encouraging one another to do better.

He then felt a little glad and most of all...

Relief.

He plopped himself back onto the plastic chair and smiled to himself, watching the team play together. He then got himself slightly interested as well. He exclaimed in joy when they scored while he sighed in disappointment when a rebound occurred. He still cheered as loud as he could for both teams during the game. If the area around him is not empty, people may be thinking that he is a lunatic.

The buzzer beeped with the final score of 106-105. The other team, whose name he did not recall, won. The game was splendid and the last quarter was the best in his opinion. That was when he decided to move.

* * *

-With Akashi-

He was sure that he saw a boy with fluffy brown hair at a dark corner of the stadium. He definitely bought all the seats at that level with that deep pocket of his. However, he noticed his expression even in the dark floor. His face was dark. He is angry. So Akashi decided to shrug it off and concentrate on the game.

When he decided to stand alone to win, he thought he felt his friend's anger amplify. Behind that anger lingered disappointment. However, his life revolves around being the first. He has to win the game so he did not care about how his superior felt. He needs to win. He has to. The reason he chose to go to Rakuzan is because they have always won as champions in every Basketball tournament.

He WILL carry on the school's chain of Victories. He would lead them to the next.

When he lost of Kagami in his state of Zone, he lost himself. He could no longer feel any glares boring on him anymore as he glanced into the dark again. He is walking away. He is disappointed in him. As if his depressed state is trigger, a time out was called on by his coach. During that time, his team's phantom man knocked sense into him. Soon enough, he is back onto the court with an all new aura. He also found his buddy back in his seat.

106-105

His group lost but he felt satisfaction even though he still wanted to win. He congratulated Tetsuya with a smile and walks back to his bench. His team seemed to be sad about losing but grins still hung on their faces. Just then, Tsuna walked in, his bangs covering his eyes.

Akashi's eyes turned slightly watery. "Sorry, Tsunayoshi. We lost."

Tsuna's hand landed on his shoulder. "It's alright to lose, Aka- Seijuuro-san." His words were so kind, it was almost soothing but the word 'lose' kept replaying in his mind. At the same time, many familiar gazes settled on them. They must be wondering about the little brunet in front of that frightening man.

And how the Rakuzan members were looking at this like this was an everyday occurrence.

"But Tsunayoshi! Winning is everything! We can't lose! _I_ can't l-"

"THIS ISN'T TEIKO!" Tsuna snapped at him. Akashi stared, stunned.

"Akashi-kun."

"That boy's dead."

He took a deep and opened his orange eyes. _When_ _did_ _his_ _eyes_ _turn_ _orange_ _?_ "You're Akashi Seijuuro of Rakuzan now. Winning is not everything. Get this into that thick head of yours!" He drilled his fist into his red locks, emphasising on his point.

"Yup, his dead."

"Akashi-cchi!"

"What's that boy's zodiac sign? He is really unlucky."

Tsuna seemed to heard that and replied. "Me? As far as I remember, I'm a Libra. And I have the best luck for today, based on Oha-Asa." Midorima's eyes sparkled for once.

"Aka-chin got scolded!"

Seirin froze at the sight. It is not everyday you see a middle school student scolding Akashi. Apparently, they are wrong about his age as well as position. Until Reo spoke up, shakily.

"K-kaichou, I think that's enough."

Those orange eyes stared back at him before going back to the red head. He flinched when the dark killing aura expanded. "This guys needs to know that winning is not everything. He's too stubborn to realise that!" Suddenly, all the onlookers were shivering in fright. "Also, get this drilled in your heads!" He showed his point by bringing a huge paper fan out, knocking it hard on their heads.

"You win as a team, you lose as a team, you PLAY as a team. Understand?" Tsuna puts his hands on his hips, like a mother scolding her children. Even the coach seemed shocked for a moment.

"Also, it's my duty to set my students' paths straight. What kind of Kaichou am I if I can't even do that?" Tsuna smiled before ruffling the red head's hair. "So taichou and everyone else, I hope this is the last lesson I ever have to lecture you guys about losing other than the other games the two of us used to play in school."

"Yes! Kaichou!" Tsuna smiled at their enthusiastic reply. Just then, he remembered everyone around them as his eyes turned brown again. His face turned beet red as he ran off without a word, shocking the Rakuzan members. _This_ _is_ _so_ _embarrassing_ _!_

"Did they just called the kid Kaichou?" Hyuuga asked, his face covered with bewilderment.

Hayama looked at him and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Small isn't he? But he is the president of our school. Just keep in mind that he is extremely scary, with those colour changing eyes too." They seemed to understand the statement as they nodded this heads in agreement.

"Well then, with out school council president running off, I suppose we have to make a move as well." Akashi said as he picked up his bag. "We'll win next year, Tetsuya."

"I look forward to it." Said blue head replied.

Akashi smirked and quickly followed their fleeing president.


	8. Chapter 8

~Presidents~

Chapter 8

Away

* * *

"Sawada-kaichou! Are you sure?" One committee member asked, tears brimming her eyes. She is not the only one though, everyone in the council is sad for something.

"I'm afraid so, my family's waiting for me to go home, you know?" Sawada-kaichou said, a sad smile on his face. The council does know the difficulties that their head has. His family is overseas, he is the heir to his grandfather's company, so and so. However, they still want their encompassing-all head to be in the school.

After all, he is a great leader to everyone.

"However," Sawada-kaichou said with a frown. "I would not like this to get out of these walls. Everything I say would be here only." His eyes glint orange, sending a shiver down the other members' spine. "I would leave in a week so I would like you all to silently select a new head." Murmurings aroused from the small team, getting the president to cough to get their attention. "Preferably Akashi-kun, please."

xXx KHR & KnB xXx

"Akashi-kun," Sawada-kaichou murmured as he moved his rook two spaces forward. "What is it, Tsunayoshi?" Tsunayoshi kept silent for a moment.

"Call me Tsuna, would you?"

Akashi pushed his bishop backwards by two before looking at his friend. "Why?"

"Just do it please?" The brunet pleaded with puppy eyes, even though he took away the black bishop that Akashi moved. The red head cussed a little before silence ensued.

"Fine then, Tsuna."

Tsuna gave a relieved smiled and mouthed 'thank you', efficiently puzzling Akashi.

* * *

Akashi walked down towards the cafeteria when he overheard the conversation between two student council members, he frowned.

"Tsuna-san is leaving today and I still don't know whether to pick his choice of the new student head."

"I don't know whether his choice is right either but his judgement of the situation is always correct. Maybe we should heed his option."

"To be honest, I want to hold him a farewell party before he leaves during the sixth period. It sickens me to know that we have no time to organise anything."

Akashi clenched his fist before walking up to them. He tapped on one of their shoulder, causing them to jump. "How about I help in the preparations?"

For a moment, they looked shell-shocked. Their lips moved to form a phrase that he could figure out. In no time, they were all seated in the student council office, making secret preparations for the leaving of their beloved council president.

 _The_ _new_ _president_ _!_

* * *

The sixth class started and everyone were listening to class, except for a certain brunet. His eyes kept glancing outside, as if waiting for something to arrive.

Just then, a black vehicle with a huge golden logo speeding along the Kyoto highways caught his eye. He raised his arm, signalling to his teacher about his leave.

His teacher looks shocked and looked at the wall clock. Her happy face fell. Her eyes turned slightly glistening, asking quietly, _it's_ _time_ _already_ _?_ Tsuna nods his head slowly, much to her disappointment. She liked the brunet a lot, aiding the teachers despite the sky high paperwork he has in the council room. He was also very kind and polite to everyone, despite his position.

She signed with her hands and nods her head. Tsuna smiled at her and quickly packs his bag, strutting out of the classroom and pass his friends' door.

Taking that as cue, the student council together with Akashi started distributing letters to every class, getting all of them to open the letter at lightning speed. He then jumps out of one of the classroom windows that faced the gate.

So when Tsuna stepped out of the building, he saw a certain red head standing in between the limousine and him, blocking his path.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Akashi said, his eyes pleading for an answer. "If you're going to leave, you should have told me! I'm your best friend in school! I have all the rights to know!" Tsuna lowered his bangs.

"If I tell you about my decision, then it'll be harder for me to leave."

Not wanting to pry further, his nods his head coolly. Tsuna smiled (again) and was about to take another step when Akashi stopped him again. "What do you need? Seijuuro-san."

A small smile graced the red head's lips. "Before you go, I have a gift for you, Tsuna." Said male tilts his head in confusion but kept quiet. Allowing his friend to do his magic. Akashi clapped his hands loudly and soon, blocks of students appeared from their classroom windows. They were all applauding with a lot of vigor, cheering his name. Banners then started to get hanged outside, sending him encouraging notes as well as farewell.

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he took effort to cover his quivering lips. "Why? How?"

"Let's just say that your message escaped the four walls." Seijuuro concluded, his smile widening at the success of his job. He gave a thumbs up to the student council, even though they have tears in their eyes too.

Soon, the brunet turned away, walking further from the school building. The vehicle clicked open and a silver head emerged from the car. "Juudaime..." Tsuna shook his head as he took the tissue paper from his first friend. He looks back at the school building, the council and then Akashi.

He took a deep breath and shouted. "Everyone! Thank you very much! I know that the way I'm leaving is very haphazard but please, never forget! You win as a school, you lose as a school, you-"

"Do things together as a school!" The students shouted, remembering what the brunet taught them when he first gave the council head speech. They cheered as loudly as possible, leaving a smile of his face.

"Once again, thank you very much!" He gave a final bow towards the school before taking one more step. "Please don't tear apart the unity of the school, Akashi-kaichou." He finally said as he steps into the car, the silver head entering later.

Giving a final smile, he left the compound, leaving the red head speechless. He quickly snapped out of it and muttered. "I won't, I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: If you have cringed while reading this part, don't worry, even I did. I was like... Why did I write this? Be prepared for more cringy and weird moments in future chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Presidents~

Chapter 9

Coincidence

* * *

White flakes fell from the sky.

It was pale and cold.

Winter vacation is awfully short and both of their paperworks are sky high. The only difference is that, one is during the day, the other is working his ass off at night. Right now, both of them are writing a letter in Japanese.

Soon, their butlers came in and dropped them a cup of soothing chamomile tea. Then a maid came in with a plate of pastry. Then their assistant came in with more work with a sheepish smile. They clenched their empty fist and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-sama. But Hibari saw Mukuro in the lobby sipping coffee as soon as he came back from his mission. The latter just had to provoke him and both of them started fighting; causing damage. Lawn head joined the fight while Lambo sat at one side, crying. Chrome and Yakyuu-baka is on a mission in Russia and can only come back next week. I tried to separate them but they ignored me." Tsuna broke his pen in frustration. The assistant shivered slightly and kneeled immediately. "I shall commit seppuku right here for disappointing Juudaime!"

"Hayato! Stop it and get up!" Tsuna panicked. Hayato stopped and jumps up, scaring his boss. "Thank you!" The brunet sighed and motions the male to sit down as he resumed writing.

"I'm so sorry Akashi-sama. However, the northern buildings are complaining that they have too little workers and thus their productivity is slower. On the other hand, some of the hotels noted that there has been a drop in rates despite the deals offered by the company." The assistant bowed apologetically. The male is still so young yet he has to endure all these work.

Akashi snapped inside. "Please, pray tell why are you delivering these to me instead of my father?" The older male shivered under the piercing gaze of the red head and gulped. "The boss requested that I give these to you so that you'll learn more about the company." He managed to choke out. Akashi sighed and continues to write.

Both of them kept their pens and folded the letter to fit the envelop. "You/Hayato, would you mind faxing this letter to the address labeled on the letter?" They both asked their assistants. The latter agrees and bows, leaving them in their own rooms alone again. _I_ _hope_ _you'll_ _receive_ _my_ _letter_ _._ They thought.

Two days later, their assistants came in again to deliver a new work load. However, Akashi's was comparatively smaller than Tsuna's. They both snapped and was about to fling their weapons at them when they both held out a foreign looking envelop. "A letter from the following." They said as they put it on their desk, the papers somewhere else.

The brunet and red head quirked an eyebrow and opened the envelop. Surprisingly, it came from one another. They read through the contents and smiled softly. They grabbed a pen and paper before scribbling away, forgetting their work load at the moment.

 _What_ _a_ _coincidence_ _to_ _receive_ _a_ _letter_ _from_ _you_ _when_ _I_ _wrote_ _you_ _one_ _._ They thought as a ghostly smile formed on their lips.


	10. Chapter 10

~Presidents~

Chapter 10

Back

* * *

" _I_ _won't_ _let_ _the_ _values_ _planted_ _into_ _the_ _school_ _go_ _down_ _the_ _drain_ _._ "

" _If_ _you're_ _in_ _trouble_ _,_ _call_ _me_ _._ _I'll_ _try_ _to_ _help_ _you_ _as_ _much_ _as_ _I_ _can_ _._ "

" _Maybe_ _I'll_ _come_ _back_ _._ _Depending_ _on_ _the_ _work_ _I_ _have_ _at_ _hand_ _._ "

" _Don't_ _worry_ _,_ _you'll_ always _have_ _my_ _back_ _."_

Akashi rubbed his temples again. He loosened his tie and drank another cup of coffee, brewed by the secretary. "Akashi-kaichou, would you like me to help you?" The secretary, Moriyama Tamaki, asked kindly.

Akashi smiles at him and declined his offer, requesting him to bring in a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee. "I'll return in awhile," Tamaki stated and hurried to his task.

The red head sighs at his towering papers. He still has homework but he needs to finish all the work before he can go home. Somehow, he wished that Tsuna is in his place now. The brunet is a natural-born leader and a hard worker, though reluctant, when it comes to paperwork.

He slaps another paper and hastily signs it, slamming it on a new pile he made. However, the paper contained his wish and he would have wanted to stare at the same paper if he knew the contents.

 _After_ _all_ _,_ _it_ _has_ _Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi's_ _name_ _._

* * *

A taxi rolled to the school entrance. The vehicle is lucky that no one is there looking at it. Even so, no one would find it suspicious.

A blond stepped out of the taxi and waved a smile to his temporary chauffeur. "Thank you, sir." He dropped the fee and left, not bothering about the change. The driver looked like he needs it more than him.

Keeping his sunglasses up, he smiled at the building. "At least Seijuuro is not tainting it," he mumbled. He did not inform anyone in the committee despite giving them his number. He breathed in the nice scent of sakura before starting his tour around the school. The basketball court is still the same, the flowers he planted bloomed beautifully and the sound of bells still chimed softly as a signal for the change of classes.

"Ah, it's been a year ever since. Now that I'm here, might as well go to the Principal's office." He unbuttoned his thick cloak, revealing the grey blazer underneath.

They did say rumours fly. However, this rumour was new to his ear.

 _"Mimi said that he saw a blond hottie enter the Principal's office yesterday! She heard that he'll be transferring into the school!"_

 _"Really? I hope he'll transfer to our class..."_

Giggles erupted into the air and speculations of how the male would look like travelled like bees. Akashi tried to brush it off but even the council is whispering about it. All he could do now is to wait.

He sat back in his chair and leaned backwards before staring out of the windows. The bell rang and students hurried back to their seats. A young looking female stepped in, silencing the room with her aura. She is a feared young lady. "Everyone, we have a _new_ student coming to join us. Please be nice to him."

"Huh? But Norika-sensei, it's already so late into the year!" A girl said.

"Yes!"

The door slides open silently and the blond stepped in. His movements were graceful and his smile was contagious. The ladies squealed in excitement while the boys cheered for a new buddy. Akashi eyed the new boy with suspicions. That sharp shade of orange, untamable hair, "Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He blurted, gaining the attention of the excited girls.

"Sawada-Kaichou?!"

"Is this true?"

"Kyaaa!"

The blonde seemed to pale slightly at the commotion as a trickle of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "A-ano... Sawada Tsunayoshi... Who's that? Judging from the honorific you used earlier, he is the previous council president of the school?" He displayed his georgous smile again even though his tone seemed to be concerned.

"Sawada-kaichou is the best president the school has ever had. Even Akashi-kaichou cannot hold a candle to him!" One of the males shouted from the back. Akashi sent him a glare before feeling a set of eyes on him. He faced the front again, only to see those orange eyes on him. He narrowed his eyes at him but he got shrugged off. He smirked.

"Ahem!" The teacher finally lost her patience. "Anyway, please introduce yourself, Sawada-kun."

"SAWADA?!"

"Yes! Everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Sawada Natsuyoshi, please call me Natsu. Let's have a good year!" His voice seemed to swoon the girls as some of them fainted. "Sawada-kun," 'Natsu' gave his teacher a pleading look. "Well then, Natsu-kun, please take that vacant seat over there." She points at the seat by the window. 'Natsu' scoffed. _No matter where I am, I'm always by the window._ He takes his seat and stared out immediately.

Just then, a voice whispered into his ears. "Welcome back, Tsuna. I hope you're ready to get back your seat. I can't take the work anymore."

Said male widened his eyes but smiles, revealing caramel doe-like orbs. "I'll relief your duties soon so... Thank you, Seijuuro." He nods slightly, revealing a shade of brown hair within those blond locks for a second.


	11. Chapter 11

~Presidents~

Chapter 11

Ruckus

* * *

No one still knew who exactly he blond is. Maybe just his cover, Sawada Natsuyoshi and the other things he 'claimed'.

Well, maybe except for the one red head.

And the people the red head trust can zip their mouths. Such as Mibuchi Reo, likely to be him only though.

They sat on the roof, void of anyone except them. The blond played around with his hair, admiring the golden locks that covered the top of his brown hair.

For some reason, he woke up to blond hair instead of the usual brunet. Must be his tutor's work. Also, he could not revert his eyes back to brown for a long time. He tried, the longest was only for five minutes. He does not intend to reveal his identity until the time is right.

"Maybe, I'll help you with the work in the background?" He suggested out of the blue. It is a tempting idea, really, for the red head. Akashi scratched his head and pondered for a moment. He gave in to the temptation at last.

"Okay. However, you are to show yourself to the council room AS Sawada Tsunayoshi. Deal?" Tsuna whined.

And whined.

And whined.

"Cut it or I'll make you reveal yourself to the school tomorrow." His friend threatened, silencing his incessant whines for good. Akashi smiled in recognition.

Tsuna turned on his heels and head for the door but he did not see the other following. "Seijuuro, you going now? Bell's gonna ring." As if on cue, the bell rang harshly, much to their dismay. "Now we'll be late for class."

"We won't, we'll be excused from class punctuality." Akashi smiled while his companion sweat dropped. Without caring about his statement, Tsuna grabbed the red head's wrist and dashed off, accidentally activating invisible soft flames for boosters.

* * *

{Time skip}

* * *

Without panting and all, Tsuna slammed open the door harshly, freaking the occupants inside the room. Using a lower voice like usual, "Sorry for being late, Kitamura-sensei!" He glanced at the stiff red head before pushing him down, he hissed at him to apologize. Akashi slaps his forehead (which their classmates find amusing) and muttered loudly, "Sorry."

Kitamura-sensei blinked before shaking her head. "Please be punctual next time!"

Before Tsuna could reply, "Wait a minute, teacher." Akashi said as he grabbed the blond's wrist. "UWAH!" The door slides shut behind the two of them before a friendly argument cooks up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? NATSU!"

"Even if you're the student council head, you should not be late for class! WHAT IMAGE ARE YOU PROJECTING, Seijuuro?"

"I've been doing this all the while though..."

"NO WAY!" By now, their classmates are watching the verbal cross fire with their ears pressed against the wall. Many of them were laughing while some find this extremely familiar, after all, their previous student council head did argue a lot because of class. Plus, the blond hair stuck up like his. The voice also sounded as if his voice broke. Can't help it, he is stuck in hyper dying will mode. No helping it, they prefer the brunet though the emperor lead the school well.

"KAICHOU! How about coming in now?" One of them decided to ask, leaving the name out on purpose. Instantly, the two looked at them, "Huh?" Everyone stared at the blond, stunned. The orange coloured eyes blinked, revealing brown for a moment before flashing back to that fiery colour.

"Ah, I answered it." Tsuna said softly, paling slightly while praying that his secret did not leak. Akashi slapped himself for the second time of the day. _Idiot..._ "A-Anyway, we'll go in." He answered for the both of them as he yanked the red head's hair into the room, earning small shouts of pain from the teen.

 _What a ruckus we made..._ The blond sighed inwardly.


	12. Chapter 12

~Presidents~

Chapter 12

Manager

* * *

They sat at the same table again, playing the same game like the old times. Many students found this odd as their head Councillor said that he'll only play one person, who is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everyone in the school knows the closeness of the red and brunet heads so when the blond came in abruptly, they were pretty shocked.

Despite all that, the two friends still played as per normal.

"Say, Tsuna, do you want your seat back?" Akashi suggested as he moved his rook two tiles forward.

Tsuna's fingers seemed to freeze for a moment before moving his pawn. "No way. I'm not going to sit there and look at the paperwork again."

Akashi hummed and thought in silence. "How about being our manager?"

"I'm horrid at sports!" Tsuna protested.

"I see the opposite though." Akashi took out the brunet's record. "Let's see... 1st at Track and Field, Scored 50 within 20 minutes into the basketball game, 2 goals for soccer in one game, Second place in Tennis, Third place in Badminton, the list goes on and on. Care to explain?"

"I'll get killed by my tutor if I don't..." He mumbled under his breath, which did not get past the Emperor's ear.

"I see, all forced. Makes you a better candidate." Akashi mused, his lips curved up into a smirk. Tsuna gulped and created a comedy scene for all to see. He jumped up of his chair and ran.

"Akashi's a demon! No! I don't want to be the Manager!" He ran past the group of regulars (Chihiro graduated) who stared at him stunned. Later, a gust of wind blew by, saying "stay where you are Natsu!" Not that the voice was not recognizable, it was definitely their two presidents. Mibuchi merely laughed, pushing the others forward instead of displaying their enthusiasm to help their captain.

"That was Tsunayoshi, right?" Nebuya and Kotaro could not help but ask.

"That blond hair and out of the world orange eyes? It can't be~" Mibuchi sang.

* * *

~The next day~

* * *

Akashi carried a huge struggling luggage around the school, looking for the head coach. "Oi, Seijuuro! What's with you kidnapping me early in the morning?"

"We're going to see the head coach. My orders are absolute!"

"No! I don't want to be the manager! I don't want to be in the team in the first place!" The sack kept punching near the red head's feet, challenging him to stop. Not that the Emperor did.  
"One game of chess! If not, I won't join!" Akashi stopped and opened his sack. The blond emerged from inside, his face red due to the lack of oxygen and the 'needed' struggling. "Promise?"

"If you win, I'll join as a manager and as a bonus, a player. If I win, you will have to keep me out of it. Of course, if I become a player, I would have terms and conditions such as allow me to leave when I need to. Also, don't push me for warm-ups, I have plenty already." His eyes burned in resolve. Akashi smirked and rose up for the challenge. "You're on.

But first, let me gather the rest."

As soon as the regulars and the coach arrived, there is already a table set up with Chess pieces placed in position. The two main players were glaring at each other, ready to crush each other. The air was so heavy, they can feel themselves choking.

"Manager?"

"Never."

And the pattern went on for the next hour when the moves they make leads to checkmate. None of them fell into each other's pace.

"Manager?"

"No."

"Too bad," the red head smirked as he moved the black queen piece in front of the white king. "It's checkmate."

There was a resounding thud made by the blond on the other end. He did not faint, he just slammed his head against the table comically. Akashi patted the fluffy head sympathetically. "Welcome to the team, Sawada Natsuyoshi."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Lil' Dormouse & Revantio Van Cario: Certainly. First interaction with the GOM members (one by one) would start very soon. Look forward to it, ja?**

 **To the other reviewers : ****Thank you so much for reviewing! I've set things quite far already for this book and we're nearly half done. Reviews make me happy, even if they are criticisms; I'll take them as honest feedbacks. Thank you for all the encourage to keep writing! Also, I know it's been seven chapters since your review on my work...**

 **xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx : OMG! I'm so happy that I don't know what to type. Thank you for your review, because it meant a lot to me. There were times when I wonder if you would mind me expanding on your plot and I really hesitated in posting these short chapters. Thank you so much!**

 **Lastly, to all my readers, especially the Chinese readers...**

 **I wish all of you (in advance) a Happy Chinese New Year! May this year be blessed and happy, prosperous and fun.**


	13. Chapter 13

~Presidents~

Chapter 13

Model

* * *

Today is another hectic day with ladies chasing hot on their trails. They could still hear cheers of "get them" as well as "hot" from where they are. Their breathing is still rasp despite having an all-rounded background. Those creatures are ruthless and unrelenting. Selfish, they must add. Think of the high popularity they were standing at. They are literally the top two "who I want as my boyfriend" on their school magazine with the heading, "Newbie and Emperor on high demand!"

Right, where were we? Oh yes, the rabid girls.

They want either one of them to be their model for their art project because their volunteer caught a cold. Curse the cold, why did he not come?

Two of them are still hiding. However, now they are hiding leisurely , playing their all time favourite. Chess.

"Remind me. Why are we playing this again?" Tsuna asked.

"To decide who plays model." Akashi replied.

Both of their hearts were racing in fear. Fear of being a model. Maybe, he should call his silver head friend. Maybe he should call his blond friend. Maybe, they should just sneak out and avoid paparazzi.

Okay, the third one is definitely out. Any girl that sees them would whoop in delight or something to express their joy. Neither are the other two options going to work. They are so far apart. The blond may be easier but by then, all the girls would have applied make up on their faces, snapping pictures of what Reborn calls, blackmail.

"Respawn! I would like to trade my pawn for the queen piece." Tsuna said softly, switching the pieces around. Even with this temporary joy, Akashi was sweating drops of nervousness. "Damn you, Tsuna."

"No thanks, Seijuuro-san."

Just then, the door to the place their heading slides open slowly, causing the two males to freeze. They turned their heads crookly and breathed out in relief when they realized who it was. "Mibuchi-senpai!"

Said male closes the door silently, his eyes sparkling gently. More like in excitement. "I heard the girls. They are chasing both of you to be their models for their art project?"

A chuckle escaped the red head's lips. "I don't need to explain the situation to you right?"

"Why not bring back Tsunayoshi-kun to silence them? _Natsuyoshi-kun?_ " Mibuchi suggested, a smile playing on his lips as his gaze fell on the blond. "B-but!"

"Just do it. For the two of us. I don't want to die under rabid fangirls." Akashi shuddered at the thought. He is a gentleman but he would never make a fool out of himself.

Tsuna relented with a sigh of disappointment. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He starts pushing the orange flames out of his eyes, lighting his forehead for a moment which scared the two who had never seen it before. They were stunned for words at the fire play. The blond strands of hair began disappearing, revealing his brown hair that was supposed to be burnt away by the flames. Magically, their original president stood there.

"Nice, Manager-kun!" Mibuchi gave him a thumbs up but he noticed the ragged breaths he started to have. By pushing out the flames, he is drainign his energy at the same time. "Tsunayoshi-kun, are you-"

"I'm fine!" He cuts in a shot the taller man a short glare. "This last for five minutes at most. Please find them quickly." The other two gulped at the ferocity in his eyes and nods. They headed for the PA system immediately and announced. "May the following students gather in front of the student Council room."

In less than three minutes, everyone called were gathered into the room, facing the shock of their lives. "S-Sawada K-Kaichou!" Visible beads of sweat rolled down the sides of Tsuna's forehead. Akashi and Mibuchi positioned themselves near him, in case he falls during his speech.

"May I suggest you don't chase after Natsuyoshi-kun and Akashi-kun to be your models?" He started with a velvety yet slightly higher pitched voice. "Just get a random male that is flexible and outspoken to help you. Our two friends are very shy." He gave them his million watt smile. The girls blushed madly and agreed in stutters.

"Great! Now may you please excuse us. We still have things to discuss." Tsuna addressed them politely, his voice turning more tired. Feeling puzzled by his sudden and shocking appearance, one of the girls asked him. "When are you coming back?"

At that very moment, black dots began to swarm his vision and his body screamed low on energy. His legs were wobbly and he could barely stand. Mibuchi stared shock and quickly moved in to support him, in a way that is not that obvious that he is collapsing.

"He may or may not come back. It is his decision." Akashi said as he pushes them all out, pulling down all the curtains and darkens the room, in time to see the brunet get unconscious. "Oi!"

* * *

"Urgh..." He groaned himself awake. His eyes flutter open and scans his surroundings. By the looks of it, the school infirmary. He pulls a strand of his hair effortlessly and looks at it. "Ah, it's blond again."

"Looks like you're awake. Had sweet dreams?" Akashi asked. Tsuna rolled his eyes, causing Akashi to twitch slightly. "Why would you even think that I had sweet dreams? Gees. How long was I out?"

He pondered for a moment but Mibuchi cuts in. "Two hours. Took you long enough, Tsuna-chan."

"Did you end up being their model?" The brunet asked, his hands gripping tighter onto the bed sheet. Akashi glanced down and chuckled. "No, but I'm afraid rumours are flying." Tsuna cocked an eyebrow in question and unsteadily walked out, poking his head through the doors.

 _"I saw a ghost, Mira-Chan!"_

 _"Some art students were looking for Natsuyoshi-kun and Akashi-kaichou but they end up finding Tsunayoshi-sama instead!"_

 _"Kaichou is coming back!"_

Said ex-president slammed the door shut, colour running from his face. Akashi smirked while Mibuchi had a sheepish smile.

"Oh no..."


	14. Chapter 14

~Presidents~

Chapter 14

First

* * *

The bright light was beating down on his back, as well as the loud and obnoxious cheers coming from his family. Slimy sweat rolled down his back and his hair dripping sweat. He groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance, losing his concentration in the game.

 **Hold on, how did he get pulled in?**

He clenched his fist and nearly spat in disgust. That manipulative, spoiled brat... Just wait till he gets his hands on his bright red hair. He would make sure he dye them brown and make him ingest some head hair growth drugs or something and put him in his shoe. Oh, he feels so pissed now. He still had a huge pile of papers waiting for him at home!

Said male felt a jab at his waist before looking up, tearing away from the sadistic thoughts he had immediately once he saw the culprit. Clearly, his tutor is rubbing off him. "Anything you need? Seijuuro-kun?" He wiped his sweaty chin with his sweatband, panting slightly.

"You seem off, Tsuna. Is there anything bothering you?" He asked, just before pointing to the others to cover for him. The blond lightly glared at him, smiling a bit too sweetly at him, causing the other to shiver. Slowly, making sure the male followed, he pointed at the ruckus sitting at the VIP seats. Indeed, they were his biggest distractions. The hopes, expectations and stress pinned on him made Natsu feel like a walking dead. Akashi narrowed his eyes before asking, "should I call for the security?"

"No, and I can go on. Besides, calling the security will cause us to lose the game. Won't want that to happen, yes?" Natsu replied, his eyes flickering in orange for a moment, gathering his attention back to the court. His piercing eyes looked at Akashi, ordering him to get back to court.

He then turned his attention to the Indigo headed boy, a vibe of superiority waving off. Aomine Daiki, was it? Sure, his agility was top-notch as well as his adaptability. Maybe, he could get him to join- NO CIVILIANS ARE TO BE DRAGGED IN! How could he forget his golden rule?

The ball bounced, music to his ears. He bent his knees, further than Reo-nii when he did void. Stunning the boy, he took the ball and immediately drives past three, shocking the Touou members. Aomine quickly gave chase, only for the said brother figure to screen the blond. He let out a grunt and broke past him, chasing the blond, watching in shock as the shortie shot a three pointer into the hoop.

What? He is even shorter than Akashi, which was nearly impossible. Unconsciously, that boy delighted him.

A certain corner of the spectators' seats burst into loud cheers once again, drumming into their ears.

This was the breaking point for the boy, his anger radiating from him. The other team watched in shock as the boy glared at the people. Is that fire?! Someone call the brigade! They looked at Rakuzan, only to see peaceful looking faces like the scene was completely normal. Kotaro paled but stayed put, just like the rest. Akashi looked terribly indifferent!

"Oi, don't you think you're making too much noise?" He smirked at the cowering group. A certain silveret rose up and bowed, "I'm sorry, Tenth. We'll make sure to be on our best behaviour."

Natsu made an amused face. "I don't think I can quite trust your words. After all...

You'll fight with Takeshi. Onii-san will cheer or scream. Mukuro will fight with Kyoya. Lambo will be crying his heart out for attention! Now, tell me you'll keep quiet." Silence answered him, knowing that he is correct. Orange eyes glanced at the only girl and adult in the group.

"Please keep them quiet."

The game then went on smoothly, without a certain obnoxious group distracting them and Rakuzan easily defeated the other team with ease.

In the end, Natsu and Aomine became somewhat best buddies, since they are almost the same. A certain tutor smiled, polishing his gun quietly while a small group of people ground their nails in jealousy.


	15. Chapter 15

~Presidents~

Chapter 15

Suspended

* * *

With his new blond hair, new air and appearance (which was inevitable due to sleep), he stood outside the door, shaking endlessly. His red head friend stood behind him like a support, even though all he did was stand there.

His fist rose against the door, shaking harder than ever. Thoughts ran haywire in his head with no definite stop. He opened his mouth to speak but he could not find the right words. He smiled grimly, realizing that he is stuck like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. His friend cocked an eyebrow, moving forward slightly. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

His hand stopped shaking as he sighed aloud. "Seijuuro-san, should I tell them who I really am? What if they reject me and suspend me? I know it's ridiculous but it is against the rule to have a two personas in the same school. And the (sort of) hair dye too. Plus, I lied to everyone, even the government! I hated that rule until now... I... I'm an-"

"Tsunayoshi!" Seijuuro raised his voice, cutting his long train of what-ifs and self-rebuke. Many stopped at the name and looked at them, however, they saw 'Natsuyoshi' instead. Thus, shrugging the name call. Said blond stopped and stared at him. He did not shudder at the piercing red eyes. "Look here, if you're gonna get suspended for this, I'm pretty sure the class would be against it too since you did nothing wrong. Besides, the effects are wearing off. I can see a lot of brown hair emerging already."

Tsuna stepped back slightly, taking out his phone to check if it is true. His reflection has two tones, a light one and a darker one; all mixed up on his head but the darker shade being more obvious near the base. Tsuna blinked in surprise, smiling a little. "Thank you then. I'll see you in a bit."

He shooed the red head back to class, knowing that he would not leave far and would watch at a corner instead. Seijuuro bid his byes and walked off, leaving Tsuna at the door. The latter gathered his bravery and knocked on the door. "Name and business!"

"Sawada Natsuyoshi. I have things to discuss with you, Ma'am."

What the brunet did not realize was a recorder being slipped into his pocket as he entered the room.

Seijuuro sticks a Bluetooth into his ears as he neared his classroom, accepting the chiding like he would when his best friend forced him to. The subject teacher pointed out the Bluetooth in his ear but he merely glared, getting his way.

Once he sat down, he stared out of the window; just like how Tsunayoshi, or Natsuyoshi, would when he is preoccupied by something.

 _"So what is it you want to tell me?"_

 _"Sensei, please do not overreact at what I'm about to tell you... Actually,_ _Tsunayoshi-_ _kaichou_ _has been back for a period of time already."_

 _"Really?! Where? I want to see my favourite student again!"_

 _"I-i'm sorry for lying to everyone but... **I** 'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

He stopped listening afterwards, hastily removing the device out of his ears before the real shouting began. He took out his notebook to not down the formulas only for the door to slam open, showing a downcast student and a furious teacher. "Go get your bag," he heard.

Seijuuro stood up quickly, his hands grabbing the brunet's wrist as soon as he passed by. "So?"

"As expected. I'm suspended until I get my hair dyed back. But you know my hair was naturally turned blond so it'll take awhile." Tsuna felt the grip tighten around his wrist and he winced. He was about to shake the grip off until he heard, "unfair."

"Excuse me?"

He glared up at Natsu, his eyes blazing with anger. "Unfair," he repeated, even louder. Natsu stared hard, scrutinizing the person in front of him while his intuition ran crazy. "Akas-"

"Don't call me that foul name. I hate that name that drags me down! So what if I'm an Akashi? Why can't my family be like yours? Carefree and easy." He burst out, jerking his finger, stabbing on Natsu's chest. The other tightened his jaw as he took in the red head's frustrations. "Always thinking about yourselves... Sawada Natsuyoshi, do you know that I would have a hell time with those paper works with you suspended? I'm still not used to them you know? Who knows how long that blond hair is going to stay on your head? Hey! Maybe you'll fly off to Italy again! Damn you Vongola!" He grabbed his hair and yanked a bit, slightly hyperventilating. Natsu watched him in pity while the big company name gets passed around the class, shocking many.

"Natsuyoshi-sama is related to the Vongola? No way! He doesn't even need to go to school like this!"

"I thought he held some resemblance to Tsunayoshi-kaichou."

"Oh yes, Tsunayoshi-kaichou is also related to the Vongola isn't he?"

Natsu patted the male's shoulder and sighed aloud. "I'm merely suspended and I'll come back as someone else all over again. Maybe, I'll be back with strawberry blond hair next." He chuckled and smiled at the emperor. "Gosh, this is good publicity for me in the future. I'll take on the full burden of the school as soon as I come back. Take care of yourself for the time being, Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

The blond stood up and plucked a strand of his hair off his head and placed it in a plastic bag. Everyone who saw it winced while fangirls cried "Natsuyoshi-sama's hair!". He hands it to the red head. "You can only let one person you trust have it. I would prefer Reo-nee hold it though." He says and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Damn it... Tsunayoshi!"

* * *

 **A/N: I think I've done shit for this chap... really crappy. Okay, announcements! This book will have a definite ending real soon. I've pretty much decided the final ending already. It's pretty similar to how the original writer wrote it but there's gonna be the twist definitely.**


	16. Chapter 16

~Presidents~

Chapter 16

Exposed

* * *

 ** _Seijuuro, I'm coming back today. Please make sure everything is prim and tidy at the school council room. Uh... wait, don't bother about the cleanliness, I'm sure it's clean already. I'll just come tomorrow and surprise the council members. Empty the courts for me when I arrive? Oh, and help me manage the papers, thanks. Nights, Seijuuro~ -Tsunayoshi_**

Akashi clicked his tongue and shoved the phone back into his pocket. How Tsunayoshi phrased the message was childish and completely unnecessary. He knew that the brunet/blond head would come in late when there is nobody outside the school building. Finally, no one bosses him around!

"I'm leaving for school!" He said to no one in particular, slinging his jacket over his shoulders. He fished out his phone again and replied.

 ** _Whatever, I hope you've matured to come back. -Seijuuro_**

Tsunayoshi chuckled at the message. Seijuuro had replied at a rather late time, twenty-four hours later. He glanced out at the Kyoto sight again after leaving his phone on the arm rest. He still preferred the silent town of Namimori than this bustling city.

Just then, the blue black limousine with a small golden emblem pulled up at the school gates. Tsunayoshi stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. The place had not changed at all. _Who am I kidding? I'm only absent from school for a month._ The school is deserted at the front yard, much to his pleasure. The red head sure keeps his promise. He took a slow walk towards the school. "Boss?"

"Hn? Yes, Hayato?" The right-hand man frowned. "If you feel uncomfortable, you can go back. You're frowning yourself." Tsuna blinked and immediately smiled. The frown lifted off from his face. "Anyway, Hayato, shouldn't you be leaving already? You have a mission in... I don't know, somewhere in a few hours right?"

Said male looked at his watch and jumped. He started running for his ride. "Please take care, boss!" Tsunayoshi waved at him and watched as the limousine disappeared into indigo coloured mist.

"Now, what should I do? Check out the student council office?I can't wait to see those dreaded papers!" The last sentence is a joke though. He swiped out his phone and texted.

 ** _In the Student Council room. Only expose my identity to council members please. Gather all members, and Reo-nee, at lunch break. -Tsunayoshi_**

Akashi clicked his tongue. Who the heck would text him during class period? What's more is that, the brunet knows that it is only the third period. He raised his hand up and inquired. "Sensei, can I please request for absence in the next ten minutes?" His eyes stared at her, waiting for an answer. However, the teacher froze instead, unable to reply; and when she did...

He was already out of the boring classroom.

Akashi took brisk and wide steps towards the general office. In less than five minutes, he was standing outside the glass doors, a meter away from the speaker. "Kayu-san, may I please use the," he points at the receiver.

"Important?"

"Very."

Kayu-san gave him permission and resumed to his duties. Akashi took the headphone and the microphone and took a deep breath. "Would the following students please gather outside the student council room during lunch break. Student council members, Mibuchi Reo-"

 ** _I've announced it. Please take your position by lunch. -Seijuuro_**

Tsunayoshi laughed a hearty laughter and sat at the president's chair. His fingers glided across the mahogany table and then picked up the exquisite pen. His hands then stopped at the nameplate that laid at the front of the desk. "Akashi Seijuuro," it states.

Tsunayoshi then moved to the back of the chair and closes his eyes. Lunch break is still a long way to go, why not nap while waiting.

 ** _We're coming. Get ready. -Seijuuro_**

Akashi clicked his tongue for the nth time of the day. This brunet individual "double ticked" him. What is Tsunayoshi doing?

 _Student council room is always my favourite spot. Not only do I get my privacy, I get to slack off too._

Akashi slapped his forehead. He recalled one of the student newspapers' articles. "Kaichou's life in school" was the title. It was also a school favourite and from there, his popularity among the ladies increased, on par with his.

No one had arrived yet and he was getting tired of waiting for the brunet to reply. Without formalities, Akashi rushed into the room, fuming slightly. "Tsuna?" He called, looking at the floor. However, no one replied back.

"He couldn't be sleeping, right?" He questioned himself. But right after he said that, he found Tsuna sleeping _comfortably_ behind his chair. Akashi growled and tapped his feet, increasing his killing aura. The red head had learnt that it is aura that wakes the young boss up, nothing else works. That is why only a selected few can wake him up.

And the reaction is rather hilarious.

He watched Tsuna's eyes squeeze tighter and his ears twitched. His fingers moved towards his pockets and retrieved a pair of familiar mittens. Akashi raised his aura. Suddenly, startling him, Tsuna jumped up with flames atop his forehead and dancing on his, now metallic, gloves. "Who's there?!" He glowered.

Akashi's eyes widened minutely before he started to stifle his laugh. "Pfft..." Tsuna then looked at the red eyes at his eye level and heaved a sigh of relief. The flames then extinguished before his personality took a 180° turn. "Hiee! Seijuuro-san! You're early!"

"It's lunch break now. I'm just on time." Tsuna blinked and looked at the clock. He could only mutter, "oh."

"Let's play a mini game while waiting, shall we?" Akashi suggested and flashed out a deck of red cards. Tsuna blinked again before shrieking, "eh? Uno?"

Akashi just nodded and began to shuffle the cards expertly. His hands handled the cards quickly yet smoothly and delicately, Tsuna thought he was of a lower rank than Akashi at that moment. He often does not exude professionalism.

Time went really slowly as they played the game. Their hearts were not in the game but at the door, waiting for the people to arrive.

The first to arrive was the group of student council members. There were many new faces in the group but, who cares? The duo took it as a cue to stop and took their positions. Akashi sat on the chair while Tsuna hid.

"Kaichou, why did you call for us?" One brave soul asked. Akashi faced him and just stared, but it left the male quaking in his shoes. Tsuna laughed aloud mentally, he could feel the fear.

"I'll show you the reason when Mibuchi Reo arrives-"

"I'm here, Sei-chan!"

"Oh good." Akashi stood up and kicked Tsuna from behind the chair, earning a loud yelp of pain. The bunch of students started shifting while Reo's eyes glittered in joy.

"This is our real Kaichou. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Akashi declared and yanked the poor boy up. He was replied with confused looks. Taking a hint, he looked at Tsuna, only to see Natsuyoshi.

"Isn't that Natsuyoshi-kun? Did you mess something up?" Akashi glared at the "blond", nothing for him to change back.

Tsuna pouted. "But I was having fun!" Followed by a harsh blow on his head by Reo, much to both second year heads' surprise. "Knock the illusion off, Sawada Tsunayoshi. No one defies me." The blow was too much for Tsunayoshi and the illusion broke, letting everyone see a brunet with sharp orange eyes.

"And here I thought I was the only one so far. I'm a record holder. Even your father needs to obey my commands at times; that means you too." Tsuna retorted, deepening his scowl. Akashi smacked his head again and pushed him forward.

At that moment, the female members that has met him before squealed and tackled the brunet. "Tsunayoshi-kaichou!" Said male blinked again and screeched. "Hiee! Space! Space! Seijuuro, save me!" However, Akashi just smiled evilly.

"Hold on. If the blond Natsuyoshi was an illusion earlier, does it mean that Tsunayoshi-kaichou and Natsuyoshi is the same person?"

And the three basketball players thought it was obvious enough.


	17. Chapter 17

~Presidents~

Chapter 17

Rumours

* * *

The council members were jolly yet they spoke not a single word to their friends. They hid their grins with utmost effort and it paid off...

I think?

Tsunayoshi flipped through the high stacks on paper again, ensuring that all of them had his signature, the principal's approval and the student council's report stated clearly on it.

School activities had already ended, giving him silence and utter concentration on his job. His council members worked silently beside him, occasionally breaking into awkward grins while watching their president work his head off. Seijuuro merely helped to reorganise everything neatly because the brunet's table is too cluttered with papers.

After an hour, the scratching sound from the pen stopped and the flipping of papers stopped. Tsuna stood up and stretched himself, cracking his sore joints to the 'pop' sound. He flung his hands into the air and surrenders to the papers. "I give up! This is too much!"

The others stifled their laughter, aware of who is the culprit that created that inhumane pile of work for him. They made side glances at each other before putting their pens down. Besides, Tsuna would not reprimand then because he is so aware of their feelings.

With a flick of his wrist, he shooed all of them out of the door. "Dismissed! Dismissed! I can't take it anymore!" He exclaimed in exasperation. They laughed and made their move, congratulating everyone for their good job for the day, leaving their president slouching on his desk with a smirking companion.

The two stared at each other, not knowing what to say. The air became so thick, maybe a swing of the knife could cut through it. The brunet decided to talk, "so... Why are you so eager to give me back my position?"

Seijuuro peeked an eye open. "I hate the paperwork and can't wait to relinquish the job back to you. You did force it on me after all." The other's shoulders sagged and he buried his head into his arms. The red head smirked.

He then suddenly yanked him towards the floor, his back supporting the brunet's weight. Tsuna snapped awake immediately, jumping off the red head's back in a second, startled by his actions. "What?"

"It's time for the school to close. Wouldn't want to stay here and sleep, would you?"

"If I can get rid of the spartan in my house, I would gladly sleepover in my school's locker." Seijuuro gave him a hearty laugh, earning a silent question for himself, "what?" Just then, both of their lips curled up and glanced at the door.

Known to the two, there is one big gossiper watching from behind the door. Anticipation gnawed in them.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

The two walked side by side, down the crowded aisle. Their arms are occupied with files and their bags while their ears perked up by the rising whispers within the student body, especially the females. Their eyes narrowed slightly at the disturbing rumours they could hear. They did not anticipate **this** kind of rumour to spread.

* * *

 **A/N: Please do note that I don't support Akashi X Tsuna. The following is merely a joke but I have nothing to stop you against shipping these two. Let me just say that there is no pairings in this entire story. All clear?**

* * *

"Look, the rumour's true! They truly are a couple!"

"It shouldn't be. Kaichou-tachi aren't those kind of people."

"Are they holding their hands? I can't see! Kya~ my ship is sailing! *squeals again*"

"Omg, go you think they've done it?"

"Did what?"

* * *

 **A/N: Cut, I can't take it myself anymore. I apologise for the spam of line breaks.**

* * *

A vein popped in both of their heads, sending their limits to spike. Their menacing aura began to spike.

That was not all, the rumours escalated even more. "Oh no, they are getting protective over each other!" Seijuuro snapped and flashed out his scissors, a sadistic grin hanging on his face, having no intention of hiding the murderous intent. "One more word and I'll make sure the next time I hear someone talk, that person will receive a two hour detention." That shut all of them up immediately and forced them all to scatter.

Tsuna merely stood quietly at one side, frowning at the misconduct of all the students. He set off, running thoughts through his mind. Of course, there should be the main culprit out there who had spread the rumours. His eyes lit up and he cracked a smirk.

A nasty smirk that promised suffering.

He sent a glance and a nod over to the red head and bolted off, in the direction of the origins of the rumour. Seijuuro's nasty grin remained on his face. He does not feel pity for the person who cooked up this nonsense and brought in frenzy. The red head would not mind giving him Ling hours of detention and a long hours of lecture from a certain brunet.

In the next hour, all student council members made sure to stop all the rumours circling around. Tsuna found the culprit and sent him to four hours of detention, with the teachers' permission.

Due to his irresponsible actions, he had caused an unnecessary uproar and meaningless confusion. The two presidents also had their ego bruised rather badly even though these were merely rumours. Tsuna launched into an hour of disciplinary actions and lectures to make sure he does not spread ridiculous words with no proper evidence. Poor guy probably got scarred for life.

Tsuna and Seijuuro could only shake their heads and sigh in disappointment, making small prayers for themselves to continue holding their head high with confidence.

They really did nothing wrong though.


	18. Chapter 18

~Presidents~

Chapter 18

Blue

* * *

It is a blue Saturday.

The skies are blue.

The globe is blue.

The brunet seated at the corner of Maji burger is blue.

The red blotches in front of him smirked, swinging a piece of French fries playfully. They were both equally...

Bored.

"Oi, Tsuna."

"What is it, Seijuuro-san?"

Said red head merely hummed, nodding his head after receiving his best friend's mundane reply. Good enough.

However, Tsuna was ticked. With a low voice, nearly a whisper, he asked. "Did you just call my name for the sake of doing it?"

He should not have asked. This person does not bother hiding his mischiefs at all. He watched the red head widen his grin, just like a certain marshmallow-loving albino that he knows. He banged his head on the table, not wanting to look at that face anymore. "Why did I ask? It was so dang obvious!" Came a muffled statement.

Seijuuro stifled a laugh.

Earlier, there was a mountain of papers piled behind the brunet's chair. They were roped together with a big piece of paper stuck on it. "Please finish these by today. Thank you~", it says. Poor Tuna had to rush through all the papers at an alarming speed while his helpers did so much lesser than he. All the red head did was watch in amusement. Which led to this...

"You should have helped just now. All you were doing earlier was sleep. Sleep, I say!" Tsuna complained. He jabbed his accusing finger at the guy in front of him, his face turning red.

Seijuuro grabbed the milkshake within his reach and diverted the straw towards the Decimo. "Maybe a Vanilla shake could help cool you down." He paused for a moment, his eyes adverting somewhere before landing back on Tsuna. "You didn't even realise that Kuroko was seated beside you."

"Ku... Roko?" He turned his head to the side, jumping almost immediately at the sudden appearance of another teen, about the same age as he. His hand flew towards his chest as he heaved heavily. The pale blue head bowed politely, "Hi."

"Since when were you there?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Guess you didn't see Akashi-kun talk to me since you were spacing out. Due to stress, maybe." The male replied. Tsuna scratched his head in embarrassment and apologised.

Just then, another familiar voice boomed. "Oi Tetsu! Why didn't you wait for me- Oh? Tsuna, 's that you?"

"The one and only, Aomine-san." Tsuna replied, giving the indigo head a wide grin. Somehow, seeing that goofy head makes him smile. The joke from the last time they interacted replaying at the back of his mind.

"Tetsu" was pushed out of his chair the next moment, with Aomine squeezing in. He slung his arm over the brunet's shoulder, engaging in a friendly conversation almost immediately.

Both "Tetsu" and Seijuuro sat in silence, the former drinking the shake the latter took, watching the two power forwards exchange things within their limited vocabulary.

Ten minutes later...

Now, Seijuuro is slightly ticked. He coughed into his fist, getting the two males' attention. Aomine froze at the chilly air in front of him while Tsuna remained completely oblivious. "A-Akashi..."

"Yes? Seijuuro-san?"

Said male sighed, smacking his forehead. Aomine looked at Tsuna in wonder, amazed at the Emperor could not get angry at him. "Tetsu" continued to slurp.

Suddenly, a thought came rushing into the indigo head's mind. Tsuna had completely no idea who the other blue haired companion is.

"Ah, Tsuna, this Tetsu."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Yoroshiku."

Tsuna smiled, stretching his right hand out. Kuroko stared at that hand, tilting his head in question. Hesitantly, he took his hand and shook it.

Tsuna lets go almost immediately, knowing that he got adapted to the Western ways. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! Please call me Tsuna!"

It was as if the clouds above the brunet's head cleared. It was no longer blue because of two blue heads.

Seijuuro hummed again, producing a serene smile at nothing in particular.


	19. Chapter 19

~Presidents~

Chapter 19

Second

* * *

Tsuna tapped on his clipboard, getting the attention of the group in front of him.

"Please stop relying on Seijuuro-san for the scores. You're wearing him thin, as well as allowing the other team members to know what we are planning. For now, I'm subbing the red head put of the team. Kei (an OC) will substitute his role as the point guard." The brunet instructed, a thoughtful look marred on his face.

They no longer had their experienced phantom player, only a new rookie that had just began learning the ropes of the disappearing act. Kei may be suitable for the job, but he was not the best about the skill, unlike the other veteran on the other group. Heck, they could feel the chill down their spines whenever they encounter the light blue head.

Seirin is a team that is extremely new on the field. Yet, they clinched championship the year before, gaining them the new limelight from all the basketball teams across Japan. Their member count has also increased, and in appears new talents that should be cultivated.

Rakuzan, on the other hand, suffered a bit on their reputation. While it was not so bad, there was a slight decline of admission into the club, as compared to before. Though Tsuna was glad that the number was not so big, he was a little worried about the new talents that may appear.

With some recognizable abilities, they returned to the court commencing the Winter Cup games, beginning their chain of matches against a veteran king of Tokyo. Their orange uniforms stood out so much, one of their members simply reminded all of them of carrots.

Just before Kei removed his jacket, Tsuna stopped him. His eyes glazed orange as he unzipped his own, revealing a clean set of white jersey underneath. "On second thoughts, I'll play instead. Kei, take down all the notes you can get. You'll learn while watching the game. Seijuuro, please keep an eye out." Said male nodded, giving the brunet a thumbs-up. Kei blinked, but agreed to the arrangement. His knees were quivering.

The third years cheered for joy, loudly welcoming their manager onto the court. "Yes! Vice-cap's playing!"

Their loud voices could be heard from the other team, gaining them a few weird glances. Two new members turned around, watching the jubilant team hugging a small sized brunet. Immediately, they looked down on the boy.

With snarky faces, they remarked. "With that boy in the team, I won't be surprised if we won!"

"Yeah, they have a burden on the team. Is that a middle schooler on their team? Hah! They're relying on a kid to win!"

They each received painful blows to their heads immediately.

And it wasn't from just one fist. Three men of menacing heights towered over them, glaring at the two tactless males. "Judging them would only bring your downfall. He wasn't crowned the mastermind in their team for nothing." Their coach said. He then turned to a duo, encouraging them to pitch in and they happily did.

"That 'middle schooler' you speak of has control over the Emperor. If even the Emperor listens to him, what makes you think that he's a weakling."

"His reflexes are extraordinary, as well as his analytic skills. With him on the team, our point gap would either widen or get smaller. Either way, they will win with such a brain on their team. Right, Shin-chan?"

"Underestimating them, especially that Rakuzan student head, would certainly bring your downfall. Just like what Coach and Takao said. You're just waiting for your own death. We personally haven't experienced the full fear, but we can tell that he is one fearsome figure you cannot look down on." The green head, Midorima Shintarou (conveniently called Shin-chan by Takao), finished.

The two quaked in fear. _Rakuzan student head? That boy?!_

"Time's up!" The referee declared. Both teams stood up from their benches and walked back to the court. Tsuna walked towards the staff and asked for a member change.

"Rakuzan, member change!"

Suddenly, much to the two's surprise, there was a wave of cheers screaming one common name. "Sawada!" There was even a group of girls holding up signage boards with sparkly designs decorating said name. They both could hear great comments about the person.

" _Ah! I have been waiting for this guy to appear for ages! He made such a spectacular performance that one time he stepped into the court!_ "

" _Yes! I remember that His moves were so quick and so smooth, Seiho had a really hard time keeping up! Rakuzan would get the first place this year, for sure!_ "

It was as if those words were poison, they began to shake. Their hands began to sweat. _Just what monster are they facing to defeat the martial-arts-incorporated team?_

However, the teams had no enough time to slowly absorb the tense atmosphere and process the different thoughts they had. Their centers stepped forward while everyone else spaced out. The two newbies positioned themselves far from the brunet, obviously clueless to his strengths.

The referee blew the whistle and tossed the ball into the air. The two centers leapt up for the ball, but Rakuzan received it and passed it to the brunet immediately.

Midorima's eyes widened. "Why is there no one guarding him?" He questioned aloud while Takao made the run towards Tsuna, panicking slightly at the escalation. _No! Not so fast!_

As if by magic, the brunet's hands had a light coat of shimmering orange as he bent his knees down, his hands holding the ball above his head in the position to shoot. At that moment, Shutoku knows that they were too late.

The ball left his fingers, making a clean shot into the hoop. The score board flickered, changing the score of Rakuzan. "White team! 3 points!" A wave of applause swept through the room, leaving the players stunned at that moment. The white team cheered, giving happy noogies at their trump card.

The two that looked down on the brunet gaped at the sight. A boy, scoring at their Midorima-senpai's range... "NO WAY!"

The seniors of the team shook their heads in dismay.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

The buzzer rang, alerting everyone that it was the end of the game. The referee blew his whistle, raising his right arm to tell both teams to gather at the center of the court.

Both teams lined themselves up in front of each other, according to their numbers. Shutoku was all sweaty and smelly, while Rakuzan smelled fresh and clean -thanks to Tsuna and his mother hen ways.

The referee shouted, "127-106! Teams!" And they bowed to each other as cue. "Thank you very much!"

Before they parted on their own ways, Seijuuro pushed Tsuna forward, right in front of his ex-teammate. The green head looked at the duo in amusement. The red head smiled gently.

"I'm sure you've been waiting for the day you could meet him. Tsuna, meet Midorima Shintarou. Midorima, Sawada Tsunayoshi." They both shook their hands.

The brunet grinned nervously at the other. "Call me Tsuna! I hope you've enjoyed the playing the game very much, Midorima-san!"

Said male blushed, meekly nodding his head in return. "I'm Midorima Shintarou, call me whatever that pleases you, Tsuna-san."

A ravenet popped over, smiling widely at them. "I'm Kazunari Takao, Shin-chan's partner! A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Oh! Your scores are really awesome! You should have seen his face when you also shot from the other side of the court-" Tsuna could only laugh nervously, along with the enthusiastic teen.

Midorima sighed in defeat.

"-Anyway, it's a pleasure to play with you guys! Losing wasn't as bad when we did our best. Right, Shin-chan?" He asked, his permenant grin still there. Said male looked away, "n-not that I cared -nanodayo!"

Tsuna chuckled, stepping away from the two while pulling his partner along. "I'm glad to meet you! By the way, can you please tell your members not to look down on their opponents?" And he dragged Seijuuro away, into the locker rooms.

The two looked at where the other pair used to stand at, laughing mentally at what the brunet just requested.

"Shall we go then, Shin-chan?"

"Mhm."

* * *

 **A/N: Please, really, leave a review. I did finish the book itself and would be posting a chapter each day, but it would be nice if more people would just leave a comment or review below. Kudos to TheSilverHunt3r and SleeplessForest27 for the constant support! Thank you! (To the former, that would be happening in some other chapter. Wait for it!)**


	20. Chapter 20

~Presidents~

Chapter 20

Gone

* * *

"Neh, Muro-chin~"

"What is it, Atsushi?"

"I found this pack of potato chips at the convenience store and saw this advertisement. Do you think coach will allow us to go?" Atsushi waved the empty packet at his friend, showing the other the advertisement that he mentioned.

 ** _Stand a chance to win cash prizes if you attend this event happening at the sports park on XX-JUNE-20XX. Simply flash this advert to the staff, play a match with others teams and you may just walk away with three big packs of sweets._**

"Muro-chin" sighed. It is no wonder why Atsushi would suddenly be so hype about basketball. **Sweets**.

Just then, small letterings that appeared at the corner of the advert stood out to him. He narrowed his eyes and read the context. " _Brought to you by Rakuzan high..._ I don't think coach would have a problem with this, I hope..."

Atsushi gave the other a lazy nod. "Ah sou~ Then can Muro-chin help me tell coach, please?"

* * *

"Hai... Hai... Sou desu... Hai, this Saturday... The whole park if you don't mind. The school will fork out the needed sum of money for the event... Yes, we'll pay the full sum. If that is all, I'll hang up first... Really? I would actually ask my school committee to set it up but if you're so obligated to do it, I'll take up your offer. Yes! Thank you!" Tsuna sighed and put down the phone, but he beamed and looked better than before.

One of the committee members asked, "Kaichou, what got you so happy?"

The brunet grinned at him. "The park is setting up the tents for us so we don't need to bring our own along."

"Won't that mean that we'll need to pay more?" Seijuuro asked. Tsuna kept quiet, pondering about the red head's words. "At least we don't have to risk our men's safety. Remember? Some of them cut themselves while trying to set up and take down the tent. I'd rather pay more than risk their health."

Silence resumed, adding a few rings of the phone and the occasional discussion between the council members. The two presidents continued to do their paperwork, trying to meet the minimal requirement for the event that would be held in two weeks.

And the day that we have all awaited for has finally arrived...

WITH CHAOS!

"Kaichou! There's too many teams signing up today!" However, he clearly remembered limiting the groups to those at the North and the West. Where the cold and the lukewarm temperatures are.

"Kaichou! Many groups are requesting to play with our school!" He sighed and rubbed his temples. Their school is the one running the whole thing. Playing with the Rakuzan team has to be one of the finalist teams. They barely even started!

"Kaichou! One of the medical tents has run out of stock!" _But I thought I stocked it up max already! How can it run out so fast? How many people are getting injured?_ He thought.

"Kaichou!-"

Tsuna took a deep breath and raised his hand, high. The organising committee silenced immediately, noticing the murderous aura rolling off him.

The brunet opened his eyes, displaying the amber orbs that were labelled as the eighth mystery in school. The others flinched at the sight.

"Seijuuro-san, can you please take down all the casualties and problems that have aroused? I'll go check on the main event." He requested, though it sounded more like a command. The red head nodded and gathered the few in front of them, asking them about the various difficulties that were currently occurring.

The president headed towards the few basketball courts, taking in the sight of the success of their publicity, but he does wonder if they know who organised the event.

He walked to one of the spectators, a girl, and tapped on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, only to realise that it was one of the stars in the youth basketball world. She nearly squealed, only to be silenced by the brunet. "Please don't make any sounds. I don't need the whole population to know my presence."

Poor girl nodded her head and faced the court. She stuttered, "g-good afternoon, T-Tsunayoshi-sama."

" 'Sama'? Tsuna's fine."

"Hai!"

"Anyways, would you happen to know who is organising this? I'm curious."

The girl pondered for a moment before she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I came to watch only. And there isn't any indication of who set this event up. There's only the name of the sponsors and partners. That's all..."

For a moment there, the girl saw his look of dismay before it was replaced by a charming smile that many swoon at.

Tsuna shook his head. "It's fine. Thank you for your time!" He took off immediately, finding new targets. He could hear a few "ladies" ask her and squeal about him talking to her. He chuckled in amusement.

His few other targets had nearly the same answer but varied reactions. The males will pat his back, shouting off to challenge him whenever they could while the females will squeal in delight that a handsome and famous guy had just spoke to them. The latter left Tsuna grossed out.

In the midst of his walk, he saw a wrapped Maiubo on the floor. Curious, he picked it up. "This is-"

"Gomen, boya, this is mine." And the snack was taken out of his hand.

The brunet looked up in surprise. The guy in front of him is huge! He probably stood about two meters in height, which is really rare for a Japanese. He does have his share of giants but they were never this tall. He also had purple hair that framed his face that does not seemed to be combed at all. His partner had raven hair, shorter in stature and had a beauty mark on his right cheek. They both wore the same uniform, purple and white, bringing Tsuna to his conclusion.

These two are from Yosen high. The school with giants, in his opinion.

The raven head glared at his partner and said, "it's rude to snatch things from other people, even if it's yours."

The purple head shrugged and ripped the wrapping of the snack, feeding himself immediately. The other could only sigh.

Tsuna watched their interaction with plain amusement. Somehow, these two reminded him of the moments between Lambo and Gokudera back at home, when the latter took a grape candy from his hand without permission. The silver head later scolds the boy, which resulted in the kid taking out his bazooka and shooting himself into ten years later. He began to chuckle.

The two soon stopped and stared at the brunet dumbfounded. "What's wrong, boy?"

"It's nothing. You two simply reminded me of my brotherly figures. Anyway, are you two lost? Your team doesn't seem to be here." Tsuna asked.

The raven head narrowed his eyes, as if scrutinising him before he shook his head. "Atsushi here has lost a Maiubo and went looking for it. So I followed to keep an eye. We both end up having no idea where everyone else is."

The brunet then lifted his index finger, pointing to the far ends at the roofs of the tents. "They're most likely there. I don't think I'll need to bring you there, right?"

The purple head hummed and dipped his head slowly.

Taking that as a cue, Tsuna took two steps back. "Well then, I have to get going. Have a great match!"

Suddenly, the raven head's eyes lit up in recognition, recalling a certain boy with wild untameable hair on the Rakuzan team. The brunet's uniform is also from the Rakuzan.

Before he could even call out to him, Tsuna was already gone.

As soon as he is out of the duo's sight, Tsuna slowed to a walk and made his way casually towards the tent. By then, he could already see the two he met earlier playing against a ragtag team.

His friend then called out to him. "Tsuna, how's your walk?"

"Met your purple headed friend, splendid." He replied, gazing at the sky instead of the basketball games.

Seijuuro said nothing and looked at the basketball court.

Sure is peaceful...

* * *

 **A/N: I forgot to mention. I did say that I'll update everyday but the timing may be erratic. I might end up updating at 2359 in your area... LOL!**


	21. Chapter 21

~Presidents~

Chapter 21

Bully

* * *

"Ah, Kuroko-san, ohisashiburi -desu!" The brunet greeted, tucking his basketball under his arm.

The shadow player smiled and returned him the favour, getting interested in the other's capabilities. "What are you doing out here so early, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders and grinned at his widest. He spun the ball on his finger before bouncing it against the ground, only to return it under his arm again. "My tutor has always told me that a morning workout is best. It's something like a daily routine by now."

Kuroko cocked an eyebrow.

The brunet dribbled the ball to the centre of the street court, made his stance and threw the ball into the air. His companion watched in awe as the ball cut through the stale air and made it into the basket, scoring a neat goal. He then turned to the blue head and gestured at the ring. "A game?"

His reply was an excited nod. Who would not want to challenge someone like him? He knows that both of the power forwards he knew would gladly take up the challenge. Oh, Aomine-kun had already had a match against him.

Not to say, Tsuna was a good challenge for him.

Each time the phantom player decided to dive out of the normal range, the other would be a step ahead, as if reading his moves like his ex-captain and would stop him from advancing. The next moment he knew, the ball was already out of his hand and in the other hoop. His phantom shots never worked as well, because the brunet had calculated and predicted before hand.

He could feel the adrenaline pumping inside. Nearly through the whole fifteen minutes, if not for the sudden appearance of a gang. A group of five, he counted.

He could recognise the people that strode over to them. Members of the Migaobi high school basketball team. The last time he recalled, these guys could not handle Shutoku, but that was expected -they were the Tokyo kings.

He glanced over at his brunet friend and frowned.

Tsuna's face was impassive, even though there was a glint of thought shining in his eyes. It was as if this issue was nothing, a little violence would do the job. Kuroko began to shiver in fear.

Said male seemed to have caught him but he was too scared to notice. He smiled gently and placed his fingers on his neck, like a gun. The blue head froze and could feel himself calm down.

"What are you doing here? Get out, this isn't your court." One of the guys sneered, his dirty blond hair pushed out of his brown eyes. The others cheered behind him, their heads held high in arrogance. Kuroko tipped his head to the side, you? Right, they could not see him as usual.

Another approached Tsuna and shoved him backwards on the shoulder. He bit his lips and allowed them to push him back. His eyes were blank and thoughtless, his breath still as light and calm.

He lowered his head and hid his eyes behind his long bangs, making it hard for him to read his expression. However, a smirk adorned his face. "I don't see your name here. But instead, the court is a property of the Vongola." He mentioned, and pointed to the golden insignia printed on the side of the basketball pole.

Those males blinked but laughed. "Are you joking with us? This place is open for public usage-"

"There, you said **public** usage, didn't you?"

Someone bit his own lips and glanced towards their gang's leader, who glared at the brunet. He tossed his basketball to his gang member and cracked his knuckles, his fist held high and about to punch his face when his fist stopped midair, unable to go forward any further.

Kuroko widened his eyes in surprise and squinted his eyes towards the fist. A finger was stopping the fist from moving and he followed the finger towards the person. Instead of a third person, it was actually Tsuna himself who was stopping the other. His head now held high with confidence and pride, all the (possibly) previous thoughts all wiped from his face.

At that moment, the Seirin player began to respect the Rakuzan head.

"Let's settle this with... basketball. How about it?" Tsuna said, and he smiled at them. His eyes flashed orange -which was a surprise to Kuroko- and he stepped to the side, allowing the pressured punch to hit mid air.

The male stumbled forward and yelped in surprise. The others gasped and rushed to support their leader, who shrugged off their aid. With a snarky tone, he took up Tsuna's challenge, his arrogant look was slipped back on. "Don't cry if you lose."

"I won't."

Kuroko glanced at his friend for a moment. "What do I do, Sawada-san?"

Said male replied in an instant. "Assist. They aren't gonna play fair, but I'll cover most of the ground."

The blue head frowned and nodded his head. He was told by Akashi once to always trust the Rakuzan head's decision and he would trust the red head. He does not have a reason to lie to him anyway.

He made his way near Tsuna and positioned nearby. One of the gang members held the basketball and threw it up. In a flash, both the brunet and the leader jumped up to grab the ball.

Everyone on court, sans Kuroko, believed that the gang leader would receive the ball first. However, the phantom player thought otherwise. True enough, Tsuna reached the ball first and slapped it into his grasp at lightning speed.

They laughed at first, thinking that he was simply throwing the ball away, but as soon as they saw the ball change directions, they nearly peed in their pants.

"Ghost!" They screamed at the top of their lungs. Those that wanted to help in the following game soon backed off in fear, afraid of whatever sorcery that was behind the curve ball. Little did they realise that there was another player on court. Soon, all of them ran off, even leaving their basketball at the court.

They declared aloud, "We'll remember this! Don't think you've won!"

Tsuna scoffed at the bold statement. "Guess they won't be stepping into my property for awhile. I did mention on the fence that this court belongs to me."

Kuroko blinked after hearing what he said and only managed a sound.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! It wouldn't hurt, right? Right?**


	22. Chapter 22

~Presidents~

Chapter 22

Copy

* * *

"Akashi-cchi! I'm so glad we're able to have joint practice today -ssu!" A cheery blond cheered and immediately attacked Seijuuro with a big hug.

Said red head shuddered a little but maintained his cool, kindly accepting the bear hug from his former teammate before hinting for the other to release him. He needs the air but he was not going to say it.

Though the blond did not catch the hint, he removed himself from his former captain.

Suddenly, his eyes darted around, as if finding someone in particular. Seijuuro tilted his head in question, puzzled as to why he was acting that way. "Kise, who or what are you looking for?"

"Where's that boy that whacked you on your head after the first winter cup in high school-?" A glare was shot at him, as well as a murderous aura. Kise felt a shiver down his spine and turned to the other immediately. The red head had a blank expression but a mismatched smile plastered on his face. "A-Ah, gomensai -ssu, Akashi-cchi!"

Thankfully, for the blond, the aura dissipated.

"If you're talking about Tsuna, he is currently busy with school president duties. He's sometimes excused for club activities but he would always turn up, early or late. So don't fret, you'll get to meet him later."

Kise was crestfallen for a moment but decided to drop the disappointment as he would meet the boy anyway. He gave Seijuuro a bright grin, nodding his head before trotting to his current teammates. The previous captain was not here already but he still received the same treatment. The red head could only sigh and shake his head.

Their coaches were discussing things about the practice match while the other Rakuzan members continued to practice, even the first string players were training but the selected few from Kaijo high idled around, their eyes still wide at the indoor court's facilities.

"Oi, Kise, what did you discuss with the Emperor?" One of the newer members asked. Said male merely shrugged, his permenant grin still stuck on his face as he reminded himself that his favourite Rakuzan player would be coming later.

"Oh, and where is that kid that managed to do the same shot as Midorima from Shutoku?"

Kise brightened immediately, grabbing the member's hands and shaking them vigorously for no reason. "He's coming later -ssu! Akashi-cchi said so and Imma gonna trust him!"

The discussions between the coaches ended right after and they were all gathered to the centre. Members not selected from Rakuzan were ushered to the other indoor courts, allowing them to play the full court. Most of them had changed into their jerseys, including an excited blond and a passive red.

"The usual routine, similar to the matches. Team with the most points wins!"

"Hai!"

The whistle was blown, signalling the start of the practice match. Both teams were having a blast trying to outwit each other, score better than the other. It was merely a practice round but it was so heated up, it felt like the real game.

The remaining Rakuzan members cheered for their favourite team (their school name being chanted louder).

Their brunet president huffed as he ran across the school buildings, flustering at how late he was for today. He knew there was a practice match and promised to turn up as fast as he could, but the principal was running through some things with him regarding the previous basketball meet that was held a few weeks ago. Seriously, why can't he just let him go for once? He even signalled that he needed to leave but the old man simply nagged and nagged and nagged. He groaned mentally.

He went on running in the open space, cursing and swearing at the school's design. Can't the architects make the place slightly smaller? No wonder there's always a few students late for classes.

Finally, the inside court appeared. He could feel the heat from the inside radiating against the building's concrete walls, the shouting from the members cheering for the team. What a racket! Despite that, it made him smile.

Excitement coursed through his veins and he slammed the twin doors open, shrugging off the sudden attention he received. With a bright grin, he greeted.

"Minna! Osu!"

All the stinky males of Rakuzan bowed immediately, replying their school head president with equal vigor.

"Good afternoon, Sawada-kaichou!" As if his name were a spell, the crowds soon dispersed, as if his entry was the start of hard work.

Tsuna causally skipped over to coach, though his eyes reflected guilt. "I apologise for my tardiness, coach. So I'm gonna clean the courts as usual after club. Is there anything I can do at the moment?"

His coach sighed, rubbing his temples. He gave up telling the brunet that he need not clean the courts because his situation was understandable but he never listened. So instead, "club's almost over, if you didn't notice. There's only fifteen more minutes before they have to go."

Tsuna tilted his head, stared at the big clock and blinked, lastly frowning. "Coach, you're lying. There's seven more minutes left."

"That's worst!"

At the sidelines, Kise leaned over to Seijuuro and whispered. "He's the one, right? I've never seen someone with his personality before."

"He's the unique alien president alright. However, he has skills." The red head replied, yet there was no one there already.

The captain widened his ruby eyes in shock, switching his glance over to Tsuna, catching Kise bounding around him at the same time. They exchanged something that he could not hear but could interpret.

The Vongola boss removed his tie and blazer, setting them neatly on the bench.

Seijuuro thought, "He must have challenged him something, like him challenging Kagami."

Everyone gathered at the side and watched with concentration. Tsuna dribbled the ball on the spot, his breathing now slow and steady. He kept his chin low and observed the blond.

"Here I go, Kise-san."

Said teen gulped but nodded. The brunet gave a gentle smile and reminded, "you have to give in your utmost dying will to learn this, promise?"

There was that gulp again.

Tsuna dived, his body bent low and he took advantage of the wide split of Kise's legs. He dribbled the ball between, catching it behind and finally, leaping up into the air.

It all happened in a split second.

Kise turned around with gold orbs filled with awe. For a moment, he saw an orange glimmer in his hand before it disappeared as the ball sunk into the hoop. It was a simple dunk, yet it felt so much more.

Everyone else stared, astounded by the teen while Seijuuro broke the ice.

"That was splendid as always, Tsuna."

His group cheered, rushing up to him, slapping said brunet's back harshly and congratulating him for stunning one of the MiraGen members (He did not topple over and that's some achievement).

The blond continued to look at him as he recalled the aura emitted when the brunet played.

That was something, Kise felt, he could never achieve and copy well.

* * *

 **A/N: If you're the anti-flame kind, don't worry about the sparkle. Kise's gonna treat it like it's a trick of the light. Leave a comment or a review down below!**


	23. Chapter 23

~Presidents~

Chapter 23

Sing

* * *

It was a holiday, a public holiday, and the unbreakable duo had set time aside to accompany each other.

Away from the papers.

Away from pressure.

They sat in a fast food restaurant, quietly munching on their burgers despite being able to afford a grandiose, expensive lunch. The brunet stirred his coffee and huffed in boredom.

"Seijuuro, what should we do now?"

Said redhead glanced up, shrugged his shoulders before diverting his attention back to his phone.

Tsuna huffed and looked out of the window. He scanned around quietly before a bright glittery sign caught his eyes. He slammed his hand in front of him friend, eyes glittering as he declared.

"Let's go sing!"

Without another word, the red head is pulled to a small room in the karaoke centre, scrolling through the karaoke system to choose a song.

While the brunet had trouble trying to look for a song, the red head caught a title that seemed interesting to him.

Since Tsuna didn't allow him to decline coming here, he was not going to let him argue about what song he wants.

Wordlessly, he clicked on the song and music flooded through the speakers immediately. It was slow, reminding him of ballads.

The Vongola Tenth gasped but relented, knowing that if he didn't choose, he'll be wasting his $11 away.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a song** **that** **I've** **written on my own. If you came up with a tune, please tell me! I'd love to hear from you. Comment if you felt the feels~** **May I** **introduce** **to you...**

* * *

 _ **Bonds**_

 _The first day I met you_  
 _You were all alone_  
 _You're the Emperor_  
 _And I'm the peasant_  
 _Waiting for your attention_  
 _To be cast on my shoulders_

 _Oh~_

 _Your have too much pride_  
 _I have a lot to hide_  
 _Even now, I've got secrets unspoken_  
 _Yet you've told me all that's broken_

 _From far, fruits seemed like flowers_  
 _But they were wrapped in plastic_  
 _Hiding their beauty_  
 _Like you behind power_  
 _And me behind rags_

 _Yet, we said nothing to each other_  
 _Smiled at one another_  
 _Like unshakable bonds_

 _Cause one day you'll say_  
 _"Hey. Who are you to judge?_  
 _We've been friends all the way_  
 _Who are you to judge?_  
 _We were strong_ s _ince yesterday._

 _Don't belittle little me_  
 _I'm strong as a fiddle, mighty as a stallion_  
 _We'll test our bonds_  
 _And we'll Reborn_  
 _Anew."_

 _When the wind starts blowing_  
 _The clouds start rollin'_  
 _Everyone stops and stares_  
 _We'll just cut off our bonds right there-_

"Gee... this song is depressing!" Tsuna mumbled, putting down his microphone immediately. Seijuuro rolled his eyes and shushed him.

"Shizukani (quiet). I wanna sing this!"

 _Cause one day you'll say_  
 _"Hey, who are you to judge?_  
 _We've been friends all the way_  
 _Who are you to judge?_  
 _We were strong since yesterday_

 _Don't belittle little me_  
 _I'm strong as a fiddle, mighty as a stallion_  
 _We'll test our bonds_  
 _And we'll Reborn_  
 _Anew."_

 _Brace this string through the Storm_  
 _We'll cling on till the Storm in gone_  
 _Don't let go of our bonds_  
 _We'll brave through another storm_

 _Uwo~_

 _Cause one day you'll say_  
 _"Hey, who are you to judge?_  
 _We've been friends all the way_  
 _Our bonds didn't budge_  
 _Since yesterday_

 _We'll won't stray_  
 _Out of our original way_  
 _We'll test our bonds_  
 _Our unbreakable bonds_

The red head placed his microphone down princely, a smug look on his face.

"100, for sure."

Tsuna raised his shoulders and put his arms up. "Your ego... the song described it quite well." He whispered.

Seijuuro glared at him, forcing him to sit back down with a guilty look on the face. He looked at the karaoke count.

His mind buzzed slightly, as if warning him to be careful of his friend. There was a short drumroll on the screen before a score appeared.

"Congratulations! It's a 99! You've sang really well!"

Uh-oh. One point off of perfection.

Seijuuro blinked, his jaws slackened in disbelief. Choked sounds erupted as he could not comprehend the machine. "B-But-"

"Now now, Seijuuro, machines have flaws too. I'm pretty sure you scored 100 in reality." The brunet convince, trying to put up his most persuasive tone to cool the other down. Luckily, it worked.

He clutched his shirt around his chest and heaved.

Another day gone, another year lost.

* * *

 **A/N: I** **hope you've** **enjoyed this chapter and please do leave a review! Also, I** **beg, please leave a comment about the lyrics** **I've** **written** **in the chapter. I promise that** **that is all mine. So if you'd** **like to use it, please do ask before using it.**


	24. Chapter 24

~Presidents~

Chapter 24

Spontaneous

* * *

As the vice-captain and the manager of the basketball team, it was his responsibility to check out other schools about their players as well as whether they can have a practice match.

In a sense, it's a break from the rigorous training for him.

However, this time, he is seated directly in front of his desk with a cup of tea, looking at the pretty lady in front of him trying to calm herself down.

"Momoi Satsuki-san, are you ready to discuss on our next practise match? You seem to be breaking down in nervousness."

Said pink head perked up at his kind, yet sudden, words. She shook her head in denial, adding the hand waving movement to further indicate so.

"Iie (No). It's just that..."

Tsuna leaned forward, trying to hear what she was mumbling about.

"Usually I'm not like that -I mean, I'm sitting right in front of one of my favourite basketball players in our batch now, I don't know what to say! I... I can't possibly fangirl in front of you, it's rude, but I'm so excited! I'm so sorry!"

She looked back at her lap, twirling her thumbs while waiting for him to talk.

The brunet withdrew with a few blinks before he chuckled at her behaviour. He opted not to tap her shoulder (for he feared that she may end up becoming more nervous) and decided to speak up.

"Well then. I ah... I'm grateful that you're a fan with a spontaneous attitude towards basketball, but if Aomine-kun's manager, whom he bragged about, cannot even speak up... I wonder how the captain would fare, hm? Relax! I won't bite! I can call for Seijuuro if you prefer to-"

"It's fine! Don't have to call him."

She relaxed into a small smile. Tsuna chuckled again and passed her a vanilla folder. Puzzled, Satsuki opened it up, read for awhile and then gasped.

"Are you sure? I mean, checking out different schools together on every Friday? Would it hinder your practice time? As from what I know, you're a player as well!" She exclaimed, fully surprised by his proposition. The pink head kept switching her glance between him and the paper, it was almost too amusing for him to watch.

"Then you should also know that, by Seijuuro, I am not to step into the club on Fridays as well, because captain red head wants me to collect information or set practice match dates."

Her surprised expression remained.

"So whenever we go collecting information, bring the folder. Will you accept?"

Even though this was sudden, she leapt up and gave Tsuna a big hug, thanking him enthusiastically for the opportunity to work with him.

The brunet invited her to watch Rakuzan's practice match while his mind was reminded of that time when his friend introduced this lady to him.

Well, she is lively and cute...

 _But Aomine-kun, I think we need to reduce your stash of porn magazine. You only told me about those cups and not her attitude. Gee..._

* * *

 **A/N: Dirty Aomine, only excitedly telling out dear brunet about Satsuki's chest... Silver-san: Hmm... It'll be coming soon, Kagami vs Tsuna, but not in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

~Presidents~

Chapter 25

Surprise

* * *

"Uso darou? ( _Lit_. No way)"

"Uwah! Bishounen ( _Lit._ pretty boy) da!"

"Is he seriously going to stand in for our teacher today?"

"Who's the other guy standing at the door? Could it be his servant?"

"I wonder what he is going to teach us for mathematics. Algorithm? Wait, am I even on the right page?"

Amidst the loud chatters that erupted among the students, Tsuna is frozen in his seat, not moving nor twitching. He just looked like he is in pure shock. Seijuuro looked at him in amusement, slightly surprised that his friend is acting this way towards the stand-in teacher. He previously had no problem with new teachers, why is he an exception?

The teacher in substitution for their absent Maths teacher -believed to have caught a flu- has stylish messed up hairstyle, a pair of geeky glasses perked at the bridge of his nose. His chocolate eyes were bright and he wore an attractive smile. All the ladies swooned at his appearance while the gentlemen groaned at their actions. Seijuuro does admit that the teacher is good looking, but he got curious as to why did he have so much bandages wrapped on his left arm.

"Ciao~ My name is Dino Cavallone, or Cavallone Dino. This is my pet Enzo. Call me Dino-sensei and if I catch any misbehaving in class, I'll punish them. Oh! And please do not drop water on my pet, the results aren't very... pretty..."

Tsuna could not help but gulp in fear at the thought of Enzo growing in size in front of the civilians. He did not want to risk his other life from getting exposed.

"Oh! Also, if you bully my little brother, I won't be nice to you either!"

The brunet wants to dig a hole in the ground now and bury himself inside. Seijuuro chuckled at his behaviour. He now knows the connection between these two. They are brothers of some sort.

"Dino-sensei, who is your brother?"

Said teacher gawked at them for a moment, shot Tsuna a they-didn't-know-? look before pointing at the brunet with his hand.

"Why! It's Tsuna! Tell me, had he been bullied recently-"

Said boy stood up abruptly, red in the face.

"Dino-san, can you please carry on now please? I beg of you! Or I'll tell our tutor that you dropped dead in the middle of rabid fangirls and couldn't save yourself."

Now the grown man seemed to turn as white as sheet. He quickly straightened himself and began to teach, doing his best to keep the class engaged and fun.

Tsuna sank back into his seat, glad that no one can question him or the Cavallone boss about anything now.

* * *

Lunch time is the period he looked forward to so much usually. However, today is not the day. He dreaded lunch today.

"Kaichou! Dino-sensei hontou wa kimi no onii-san ka? (President! Is Teacher Dino really your brother?)"

"Hontou desuka? (Really)"

Tsuna tried to smile through the whole Q&A session about Dino and his life. He did try to leave out the mafia part, saying that he was the heir of one of the famous construction company -No way is he going to say that he is the CEO. All of them will freak out and question why the boss would work for fun in a school.

He himself had no idea why Dino is working as a teacher. He does highly suspect a certain hitman's meddling though.

As if a miracle, the blond suddenly opened the door of the classroom and asked.

"Tsuna, can you come here for a minute? I need to speak to you regarding... things... privately."

Confused, he tilted his head in question. He then asked in a code. "Were you under orders? Perhaps from Nono (grandfather)?"

"There's a **storm** coming and **rain** would accompany it, despite the **sky** being lit brightly by the **sun**. However, the sky is still **clear**."

The brunet blinked in surprise. The ninth and Reborn had came a conclusion about something and he can tell a friend -and only one- about it, but the news would not be pleasant, even if it is not mafia-related. Without another word, he asked Seijuuro to follow him as he left the classroom.

The red head simply agreed and followed.

The two followed their teacher to the roof, where they can get almost absolute privacy. The council room would not work for now because there are members in there clearing their own paper work.

Once they reached the roof, they made sure to clear the place of people, lock the door and move away from the door, ensuring that no one can eavesdrop in their conversation.

"Okay, Dino-san. Please spill what grandpa wants to tell me."

Seijuuro quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, how did you know that Dino-sensei wanted to relay to you about what your grandfather had told him?"

"It's a familial code. It changes from time to time." Tsuna let out a nervous chuckle, realising how close the red head could get the truth out of him.

"A-Anyways! What is the reason for you coming to my school? I'm sure a Chief executive officer (CEO) has more things to do right?"

Seijuuro's jaw nearly slackened. A CEO? No wonder he looked familiar to him. The blond, Dino Cavallone, has appeared in private parties sometimes as the head of the Cavallone design and construction company.

Dino chuckled at his reaction before answering his little brother.

"Nono wants to pull you out of school. He's not in good health at the moment. The doctors aren't being too optimistic about his condition either. So Reborn and Nono had decided to pull you out of school after your second year."

Tsuna widened his eyes at the statement and didn't know what to get flustered by, his mentor and grandfather wanting to pull him out of school or his grandfather being ill.

Seijuuro could see his inner turmoil and understood why he was brought along even though the news was only for the ears of his brunet friend. He patted him on the shoulder, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

Dino stood at the side, watching the duo silently. He knew how the young one feel and knew that the phrase "it is all gonna be fine" wasn't going to be true. The idea of a loved one being gravely ill is already terrifying, much less on his death bed -wait, that was himself.

The red head gave the brunet a final pat on the shoulder. "I'll take over your work for today. Go home after school, Tsuna, you'll need it."

Said male wanted to protest but the news was still devastating and had not sunk in yet. Seijuuro's offer sounded like an order as well. With a sigh, he nodded and went back into the building.

The other was about to follow but Dino stopped him all of a sudden. Curious, he faced the man but what he got was a grateful look and a thankful note from the blond.

"Please do continue to look out for him. From what I see, he treasures your friendship a lot. So thank you, from me and his family."

He was left alone at the roof.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up, Seirin and Rakuzan!**


	26. Chapter 26

~Presidents~

Chapter 26

Opportunity

* * *

The red head paced up and down the corridor, his eyebrows furrowed as he recalled what his friend's brother had said.

 _"Reborn and your Nonno had decided to pull you out of school after your second year."_

First off, from what he knows, Nonno is 'grandfather' in Italian. So apparently, Tsuna's grandfather has decided to withdraw the brunet from school at the end of the year.

Which is about... four months away.

This was a surprise to Seijuuro. He had always thought that he would be with his best friend until they both graduate. They had so much memorable memories together for the past one and a half year.

His team was punished by Tsuna when they were moping about their loss to Seirin during his first year as a highschool student.

They had a shogi match to decide whether they can take that special room that everyone wanted. He won.

That short time when he thought Tsuna had left the school and will never come back. He bloody hell came back as a different person and caused so much chaos though.

They got chased by a group of art students who wanted them as their models.

That very day when the brunet asked if he could join him in a game of chess on a rainy day.

However, now, he was leaving for good. The red head wondered deeply how to make his last few months special.

Hold on, has he met Seirin yet?

Seijuuro cracked a grin in glee. What fun would it be to watch his president challenge the winter cup champions of last year. Of course, their school would win again this year but it was still good to see them duke it out leisurely. Ah... and that Kagami-idiot too, since their style is really similar.

He strode away, his phone in his hand while the gleeful grin warped into a sly grin instead.

* * *

"Faster faster! Move those feet people! Your opponents will catch up to you at this rate!"

Training at Seirin is still as ridiculous as ever. Their coach had a watchful eye over them, making sure that they do not cheat while in the game. A tall red head made a quick dribble and jumped and make a fade-away, but someone else intercepted the ball mid air.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Before he could curse more, a sharp jab was delivered to his gut by a blue head, who stared at him with a slight hint of amusement.

"Don't think about who cheated, Kagami-kun. Think about how to get back the score instead."

Just as Kagami was about to return the shorter one a favour, a loud ringtone reverberated through the indoor court and everyone froze. Riko, their coach, blew her whistle for a time out and shouted, totally pissed off.

"Who's phone is that?! And who's the dumbass calling?!"

Kuroko raised his hand and said. "That would be mine." He switched on his phone and checked the caller ID.

"Ah... Akashi-kun."

 _Oops_.

The blue head looked at his senior and silently asked if he could pick up the call. Riko nodded, knowing that avoiding the red head's call would equate to suicide. She then screamed at the rest to get back to training.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Kuroko. Do you mind passing the phone to Aida-san? I need to speak with her for a moment."

Kuroko blinked. "You're looking for Riko-san?"

"Yes. Can you please pass the phone to her? Thank you."

Wordlessly, he passed the phone to Riko and mouthed to her that he wants to talk to her. The look she returned was almost comical. Nevertheless, she took the phone, but not without relaying to everyone to continue practising.

"This is Aida Riko speaking. How can I help you?"

Seijuuro smiled at her formality. She is a monster on the field, but she knows her manners while talking to someone on the phone.

"Well, you see..."

Riko listened attentively to what the red head had to say, nodding her head a couple of time even though she knows that he would not see it. The plan that he mentioned to her peaked her interest.

"Sure, no problem! I'm glad that we are even offered this opportunity to get up close with Sawada-san. Then I'll see you and your team the next week!"

"Thank you, Aida-san."

Said girl returned the phone to Kuroko with a wide smile on her face, making everyone feel uncomfortable. Hyuuga, captain of the team, asked her wearily.

"What did you land us into?"

She broke into a self-satisfied grin.

"A practise match with Rakuzan, and Sawada Tsunayoshi would be involved as well. We'll be heading over to the school this time round."

The team got pumped up. A lot. Especially the power forward ace of the team.

.

.  
 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **A/N: Seirin VS Rakuzan will be split into two parts. Not because it is too long but because I really happened to write it that way. Looks like some of you are upset about Tsuna being pulled out of school by both Nono and Reborn, but really, I need them to do that for the plot. Don't worry! The ending would be a happy one. Cheers! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

~Presidents~

Chapter 27

Chance

* * *

"So... we're waiting for Seirin to arrive for the practise match right?"

"Yup!"

"And tell me why are we in the cold with this huge attractive banner that says 'Welcome Seirin', Mibuchi-senpai?"

"Hmm... Beats me, Tsuna-kun. Sei-chan told me to stand here with you so here I am!" The third year spread out his arms and tilted his body to the right and made a soft and light 'jjang' sound. Tsuna could not help but chuckle at his senior.

"Did he say when would they arrive?"

Mibuchi hummed a little before checking his watch. "He did say that they should reach around two. So they should be appearing pretty soon."

The brunet puffed his cheeks and blew his fringe in annoyance, being unable to take another second in the biting winds. The sun bearing down on them was no help either and he recalled that the stated temperature was about 0 degree Celsius (32 Fahrenheit). Well, he forgot to bring his coat so it was his own fault. Mibuchi looks snuggly in that down feathered jacket.

Suddenly, he picked up the sound of shuffling feet and swearing to the cold air approaching their direction. He turned his head to the left, watching a group of rowdy teenagers in a familiar uniform come closer. His eyes brightened up as soon as he saw a familiar blue head in their midst. He glanced at the older and made pleading eyes. Mibuchi sighed and nodded his head. Elated, he abandoned his post and ran forward.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Said boy stopped in his tracks, nearly unable to stop the other from tackling him. His group mates looked at them as if they were aliens, giving them the weird look.

"Konnichiwa (Hi), Sawada-kun. Ohisashiburi -desu (it's been awhile)."

"Mou... I said to call me Tsuna right?"

"Fine."

The brunet broke free from his friendly hug and gave everyone a quick scan. His eyes finally settled on Riko, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Nice to meet you, Aida-san, as well as the rest of the team. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the vice-captain of Rakuzan's basketball team. Mibuchi-senpai and I will lead you to the indoor court. You guys must be freezing!"

They all nodded collectively.

The Rakuzan duo representatives quickly led them to the meeting place and swiftly shut the doors, preventing any more cold wind from entering. They directed the team to place their belongings on the spectators' benches and to start their own warm-ups already.

Tsuna wandered towards Seirin, popping up behind the famous duo.

"Omae wa Kagami Taiga-san, deshou?"

Said boy jumped on the spot, startled by the sudden act of the brunet vice-captain. Tsuna chuckled.

"S-Sawada-san! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at the red head. "Sorry that I did that. I was kinda expecting this reaction as well though."

"Huh?"

Kuroko decided to join the conversation. "This is what Tsuna-san is famous for. He has an uncanny prediction timing and intuition."

The brunet hid his grin. He then waved to them as he left them to finish their preparation. "I hope to see what you can do in front of me, Taiga." His eyes flashed orange for a second, surprising the two of them.

When the match started, Riko immediately stationed Kagami in front of Tsuna, noticing how the petite male has statistics that reached ridiculous levels. Since she did not know much about the brunet, all she could do was send her ace to tackle him.

However, blocking him seemed t be useless. He is faster than the tiger, both physically and mentally. It was not much of a use as well when Kagami activated zone. Also, since they did not want to unlock the second zone, Tsuna was able to play easily while cooperating with their team captain. It was technically harvest for the Seirin coach's brain.

Seirin lost in the end, by a rather large margin. Despite that, both teams had thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Kagami marched up to Tsuna, his eyes glimmering with admiration. Kuroko stood a little behind him, panting while smiling that their opponents did not go easy on them at all.

"I hope that we get to play another match soon! It was awesome to go against you." He exclaimed and the blue head nodded his head too.

The brunet grinned and shook his hand. He knows that he would be leaving soon but he knows that he would meet these amazing people one day as well.

"Sure!"

Seijuuro stood off at a corner, mildly smiling at the trio.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked the two chapters! Please review down below!**


	28. Chapter 28

~Presidents~

Chapter 28

Spook

* * *

"Mah, Tsuna, I'm sure your school won't mind if we use the premises for spook night right?" Reborn reasoned, "We have the finances to prevent any carnage or damages after all."

"CARNAGE?! YOU KILLIN' PEOPLE MUCH?"

"That's why I said that there won't be any carnage right? Listen to your subordinates, that's what makes a good boss."

Tsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply as he breathed out. His intuition has been ringing ever since Reborn had suggested a Vongola-styled Test of Bravery slash Halloween night to be held in his school. Not to mention, he would be leaving very soon. Besides...

IT'S PAST HALLOWEEN ALREADY! NO NEED FOR SPOOK FEST RIGHT?

"Seijuuro will murder me for this!"

The hitman shrugged, laughing mentally at the priceless reaction of his charge. He wagged his finger while shaking his head.

"You can't stop us from doing this. You haven't grown a spine against me too."

Tsuna frowned, pouted and folded his arms. "Who says?"

"Says me. Anyway, it will be happening at night, from six pm to ten at night. We've already made necessary preparations for this to succeed."

The brunet slapped his forehead, sighing again. "There's no stopping you, right?"

"Nope!" Tsuna groaned.

"By the way, a few of your guardians are coming along."

"NO!"

Seijuuro stared at his friend's hollow form. Today, he looked as if he had lost his soul. He did not eat, he was not paying attention in class and he kept staring out of the window. Sure, he had all the lessons before and does well even without paying proper attention, but the brunet always makes sure to brush up at least a little.

"Ya, Tsuna, what's wrong with you today?"

Instead of getting an answer, he received a wayward laugh from him. "Na, Seijuuro, do you like haunted houses?"

The red head did nothing, watching his friend go crazy over something he had no control over.

"Meet me at the court at 6pm after practice today. Tell the others to stay as well. I have a little... gift for you guys before I leave." The brunet walked away, still cackling like a madman, sending a frightening tingle down the red head's spine. Seijuuro has a bad feeling of what was going to happen, but nevertheless, he passed the message on.

Half a day has passed and the whole group is at the entrance of the court, with a few new additions to the team.

A raven head grunted in displeasure at the number of people surrounding him. How he prevented his fingers from grabbing his weapons were beyond anyone.

"Where's that herbivore?" He questioned aloud, but no one could understand him, earning him a few confused stares.

"Don't be like that, Kyoya. Everyone is going to be offended if you don't mention a name. You were requested to come by Reborn, aren't you? Saa (Now)... let's go in."

* * *

First POV

There was a short cry from outside ("I don't care about bucking bronco calling me that, but you are not to call me Kyoya!" "HIEEE!") before the metal doors creaked open. The three of us looked down, noticing the few participants that had gathered. For one thing I had noticed immediately, was my favourite skylark had also joined them. I laughed silently as I recalled the very incident of him messing with my class A hairstyle.

"We'll do things according to plan. So Nagi, prepare the 'thunder' soon." Nagi nodded her head, bringing the tin foil and beans to herself.

The "arcobaleno" wheeled over a trolley of basketballs with some glow-in-the-dark glue along the grooves. Each one of us took a ball, shot each other a grin before forcefully throwing them down, causing a loud resonating boom in the "haunted" room.

" _Kufufufufu_!"

* * *

Back to Author's POV

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Woah! What's happening now?" Kotarou asked, hiding behind Reo right away. The group froze, while Hibari whipped out his weapons, glaring into the dark. He had inkling feeling of who was causing it, but he was not going to attack while he does not know who was behind it.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The prefect darted towards the sound, but he could not attack anything as the cause was too swift. Tsuna gathered the others behind him as he pretended to light up his matchstick to see a little of their surroundings. (He struck a match while using his own soft flames to light the object. His flame is usually brighter than usual flames)

 ** _BOOM!_**

Nebuya growled while aimlessly punching the air with his fists. "Come out you cowards! Don't hide behind the dark!"

"But what if my target isn't you? Kufufufu..." Someone whispered into his ears, scaring the crap out of him. The tanned basketball player shrieked in horror, running around in circles the next moment to get that second out of his head. Kotarou quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong, only to get the same treatment of a creepy voice whispering into his ears (Then performing the same ritual as Nebuya).

 ** _CRASH!_**

Tsuna was starting to have an idea of who was behind the creepy whispers but decided to keep his mouth shut and continue watching. Seijuuro glanced at the brunet, frowning at the weird grin on his face.

To add on to the team's fear, glowing white clothes started to appear in the air, as well as green-coloured glowing fingers popped out and began to poke fun at them.

 ** _CRASH!_**

They screamed, darting our of the place immediately while Hibari went further into the dark, effectively hitting his targets. Tsuna breathed slowly and exited, not willing to watch his two blood-thirsty guardians go neck to neck in their wrestle. He also has a few things to say to his... _mentor_.

"Stupid pineapple!"

"Kufufu... I'm not the only one, you hypocrite. Nagi, it'll be good if you stay out of this."

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." (Yes, Mukuro)

"Kamikorosu!" ( _Lit._ I'll bite you to death)

And chaos ensued.

* * *

 **A/N: 2 more chapters guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

~Presidents~

Chapter 29

Farewell

* * *

The spring petals began to fall as they invited the last day of school in wholeheartedly. It was a few minutes before the final bell chimed to signal the end of the school year.

The whole school population was gathered in the school hall. The juniors watched their seniors collect their congratulatory certificates, as well as their final year results that determined the next branch in their paths.

The student council sat at the front row, clapping their hands enthusiastically when their own senior council members took their certificates. Yet, their hearts were heavy, knowing something that everyone else does not. They all snatched glances at the kingly duo, remembering what is to happen at the end of the whole ceremony.

"Finally, Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2A."

Everyone gasped, watching their brunet leader stand and walk up the stage to collect his certificate. The red head's eyes were wide, disbelieving what he had just heard. Sure, he knows that he would be leaving by the end of the school year, but seriously...

When the heck did he take his final year exams?

"Can we have our president say a few words? Sawada-san, please."

Murmurs broke out in the crowd, but it was quickly subdued when he coughed into the microphone, gaining everyone's attention.

"Uh... y-yes... G-good afternoon, principal, vice-principal, teachers, student council and fellow schoolmates. Today we celebrate the success our seniors, who will be moving on towards the bright future ahead of them. I would like to take this chance to thank everyone for your help during our toughest times, showing the unity of the school, as well as the fact that success is not everything.

I have learnt many things in school, made many friends from different ages, and know more about the people around me. Class was entertaining and our teachers had been tolerant towards our rambunctious behaviours. Thank you for your kindness and patience, teachers.

Now, I know why you're all confused as to why I am receiving this certificate now instead of my graduating year. The situation at home now is really chaotic and thus forcing me to leave the school this year.

Instead of feeling sad at this news, I think each and every one of us should continue to work hard and press forward. School is merely another milestone in our lives, surely we can continue to grow from every decision we make. Don't worry about the past and keep moving forward.

Now, I promised to say simply a few words and I will keep to it. Besides, I don't really know how to make inspirational speeches nor had the teachers had time to read through mine.

I had a great time in school. The basketball club was fun, everyone was passionate about the sport and it became one of my favourite activities that I look forward to. I gained many experiences from the games and I'd love to have more. I can still remember the silly moments we had during class, club and even at our breaks.

'Life isn't limited to only the game boards, it goes beyond', a parting word from me to you. Go the extra mile, don't just stop and stare. Don't sing the song now either, if you know what I mean.

Lastly, you're not bound by anyone's dreams or expectations. Break your own ground and walk on it. It is never too late to try or learn something new.

Once again, thank you all for a wonderful school year! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2A. Thank you!"

He walked down the stage, sitting back to his original chair, a content look marred on his face. He could not think of anything else but home at the moment. He could not wait to see his grandfather again, as well as his family. Everyone was silenced at his short speech. Some wondered why their favourite president was leaving, while others pondered whether to clap or not.

Suddenly, someone at the back began to clap loudly. He or she stood up and shouted to the front.

"WELL DONE, KAICHOU!" (President)

As if the voice was a trigger, everyone else began to cheer for the only second year who was graduating with the seniors. A shy but proud smile was etched on their president's face, basking in the cheers of his schoolmates. He stood up and bowed to the crowd in gratitude.

"Minna-san, arigatou!" (Thank you everyone!)

Seijuuro glanced at him, a slight serene look was seen. That weird Italian teacher's words, also known as Dino-sensei, Tsuna's older brother.

 _"Please take care of him."_

Now he is leaving, going back home to face whatever his family has been facing. He did wish that the brunet could stay longer, attend more games with him, view much more sights in Osaka than what he had seen, and lastly, graduate with the rest of them. Of course, family is first all the time.

"You're going home, aren't you?"

Tsuna looked at the red head, before facing the stage again, filtering only Seijuuro's words and not the others -the stage, teachers and the students.

"Uhn."

"Ja... Mata na." (Well, see you)

"Omae mo, jaa na, Seijuuro-kun. Bye bye." (You too, see you)


	30. Chapter 30

~Presidents~

Chapter 30

Returned

* * *

He sat in the room all alone, maneuvering his chess pieces on the board like how he did before that coaster ride with his best friend. His mind is completely clear, void of anything that will stress him.

Today is graduation day, a year after that brunet left the school for his family matters at home. He is this year's valedictorian, delivering a speech about his experience and his gratefulness to the teachers and his peers. Everyone threw their graduation hats, celebrating the end of their journey in their highschool. Seijuuro had been much more easygoing in the past year, and he smiled at the jovial atmosphere of the place.

His leg was propped up in his own seat, sitting slightly like a rebelling teen. He leaned over the desk as he decides his next move against his imaginary opponent. He barely spared a glance towards his toga, which laid nicely on the chair next to him. His certificate left askew on the very same chair, his hat barely hanging on the edge of the backing.

 _Move the gold king behind the knight..._

Unlike their first meeting, there is no rain pelting against his windows. There is no howling wind that goes together with the crashing thunder. Lightning comes slightly later, illuminating the sky in a flash. However, the silence remains, just like how it had always been. It was Tsuna that introduced the colours into his black and white world, that only the winners gain and the losers... well, lose.

His seniors from the basketball team came back with bouquets kissing his face. They were all crying tears of joy, happily enjoying the fact that their captain has graduated as the school valedictorian of his own batch. All of them handed their gifts to their beloved captain, and some noticed that a certain brunet was not there with him.

 _"Akashi-kun, Tsuna wa doko?" (Where is Tsuna)_

 _"He graduated last year, together with Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai and Eichi-senpai."_

All of them -including this year's juniors and the other basketball members of the same batch- took a group photo in the basketball court with all the trophies that they have won in the three years. Seirin had only won once, in his first year. The rest was their victory, and the legacy will stay the same until an even stronger team shows up.

A small grin crept onto his face at the thought. These three years were eventful, he told himself. First, a brunet came crashing in through a short game of shogi and showed his capability of being someone of equal grounds. Second, Seirin won their school for once, breaking their chain of consecutive wins. Third, he found out that his best friend was heir to the world's largest company that excels in every field. He could list so much more than these, and he was thoroughly grateful for all the experience.

"Ah... If only you didn't graduate last year. I would've loved to shared our wins and success with you. Too bad, I didn't get to talk to you at all this year." He whispered aloud, thinking that no one was listening to him. He sighed, before allowing his eyes to drift back to his game.

Just then, the door slide open and the sound of shoes clicking against the floor approached him. He paid no mind to it, thinking that it was probably one of the seniors that had came to congratulate him on graduating.

"Sabishi... desuka?" (Is it lonely)

He kept quiet, his mind slowly registering who was speaking to him. He could not tell who was speaking to him and he said.

"Iie (no), I'm all used to it."

"I doubt that is good, but that sounds just like you, Akashi -Iie, Seijuuro-kun."

He looked up immediately and a grin etched on his face almost immediately. In front of him stood a brunet all so clear to his eyes. His untameable hair grew slightly longer than before, eyes slightly narrower as compared to his doe eyes from last year. He was dressed in an armani suit, looking prim and proper as always. He took a seat in front of the red head, moving the bishop four steps back.

"Checkmate."

Words could not express how he felt as he gave him a tight hug (Friendly), showing how much he missed the other.

"Tsuna! You're back!"

Said boy chuckled, pat his back and released him. With a bright grin, he nodded his head.

"Tadaima, Seijuuro-kun."

"Okaeri, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

 **~Owari~**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update for two days so... DOUBLE UPDATE! This is the last chapter guys! However, if there are ten comments for this chapter alone, I'll post the epilogue. I mean it! I haven't even posted the epilogue on wattpad because there's no ten comments yet.**

 **28/3/17: 2 more comments, mon ami! Only two more and I'll post the epilogue.**


	31. Chapter 31

Did some of you comment using the FFN phone application? Cuz, when I commented on the last chapter for some other story, the comment would be on chapter one. Anyway, I would assume that the last ten comments were for chapter 30... so here! Urm... btw, the one that asked why the japanese words were all over the place, I've answered you via PM, so you may want to check your inbox if you haven't done so.

* * *

~Presidents~

Chapter Epilogue

* * *

It has been years, four to five years, give or take, since they had last met, each of them busy with their own lives as corporate heirs and bosses of their people. Yet, they managed to keep in contact for the last few years, each updating about their lives and their friends' horrible life jokes.

"International calls are expensive, you know?"

"Why are complaining when your pockets are abysmal? And when did you say that we can meet up again, with the rest?"

"I grew up in a savvy household, mind you, not with my wealthy grandparents. I'm no spendthrift. And I said that we can meet up during the golden week, that one week of break. Would you want to come over or should go to you?"

"I would prefer if you guys come over, since not everyone can afford the expensive air tickets to Italy, and I'm not paying either."

"All right then. See you in a few weeks time!"

The brunet put down the phone, smiling widely while looking at the ceiling, completely forgetting the boy who was seated in front of him while doing his homework. Lambo stared at his adopted older brother with an incredulous look, wondering what got him to make such a *ahem* stupid smile.

"Tsuna-nii, you're freaking me out."

Instead of frowning at him like how he always did when he was directly or indirectly insulted, the brunet leaned towards the boy and the silly grin widened.

"What do you think about having a one week holiday?"

* * *

The red head stood outside his school, waiting for his peers to arrive. He had sent out the notice to gather at the gates already as they were going somewhere that day, and no one is to defy his orders. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, slightly tempted to tap dance on the spot but that would taint his reputation.

He whipped out his mobile, about to text everyone all over again when a high preppy voice, followed by two different flat ones, rang in the air.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Konnichiwa." (Hello)

"Cheese."

He pocketed his device and smiled at them, happy that someone was punctual for the meet up. He waved at them as they jogged to right up in front of him. A green head soon appeared, his right hand carrying an abnormally square plastic bag (their usually rectangular). Seijuuro quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking what was in the bag. He had a hunch though.

"Lucky item, but also for Sawada to sign. Not for me, but my sis."

And the red head nodded, mentally snickering at Midorima's half-assed answer. Clearly he brought the things just for the brunet to sign for himself.

While they waited a little more for the purple giant (not Barney) to arrive, the pink head threw him a bunch of questions.

"When are they going to arrive, Akashi-kun?"

"Where are we going to go after meeting them?"

"Are most of Sawada-kun's friends from Italy?"

Kuroko and Seijuuro chuckled at her inquisitive behaviour while Aomine sighed at her. Midorima's face remained impassive, like always.

"They've been in Japan for three days already. Tsuna and I had planned out the things we're going to do after we meet up, and no, half of them are from Japan, one from France I believe, and remaining three from Italy. I had been warned by him about his friends though..."

The red head glanced down, wondering what the brunet meant when the long awaited purple giant, along with a group of boisterous people, approached him.

"Sorry Aka-chin, I'm late." Said male threw him a glare before waving his apology away, knowing that Murasakibara is like that, doing things at his own pace. He then looked behind him, eyes lighting up instantly.

"Tsuna! Ohsashiburi-desu!"

Said brunet gave Seijuuro a hug and returned a bright smile. "Kochikoso!" ( _Lit._ Likewise) He then looked over the red head's shoulder, waving at his friends who he had not seen for a long time. Tsuna ignored the trashing and shouting behind, knowing that it is impossible to keep them down.

"Are they your guardians?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed.

"Oya oya, you fish. What do you mean by 'unfortunately'?" He sighed again, tired to tell the pineapple off.

"It's a fact, Mukuro. Don't worry, I'm still glad that it's you people that are my guardians, not some other Tom, Dick or Harry."

Seijuuro gave his an amused stare, laughing mentally at the group. Tsuna pushed him lightly on the shoulder, himself sniggering at his friends.

"Now," the brunet turned to him. "Where are we going?"

They began to walk away from the two groups, a silent signal that they should be following as well. The groups began to mix around while following their leaders, talking about their many misadventures and jokes that happened in high school.

"Let's go to the okonomiyaki restaurant down the seventh street. I'm sure you haven't eaten lunch yet. I can't get enough of them after trying that with Hayama-senpai."

"Oh? You still keep in contact with Hayama-san? How's the others then?"

"Let's talk about it over food. I'm famished!"

* * *

A/N: And so, this concludes the utterly short piece of work! Thank you all for staying with me till the end of it and the constant support! To the Readers of "Reincarnate into the future", I'm gonna end that book very soon and I wouldn't be posting any sequels for now (I did have one in mind, and it's gonna be a crossover) so I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter which I would be posting in a few weeks time. Thanks for your patience.


	32. Special

A/N: Something for Christmas! I hope you guys will enjoy it! I had fun writing this special, especially the back! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY! GOD BLESS YOU ALL!

* * *

 **Worth**

"Some say to leave a mark in the world, you first need to prove your worth. Others say that worthiness depends on your character. Some say attachments are worthless, while others say attachments worth a lot more. Whether you are dispensable or not depends on how worthy you are, some would say. Others say that one should not look at people's worth, but their own worth. Some say that worth–"

"Stop stop, Seijuuro. All these talk about worthiness, some say, other say, is making my head spin." The brunet interrupted, now rubbing his temples as he banged his head on the surface of the desk. The red head rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He slams the book shut, and glanced at his president with two ruby orbs.

"Rights... then we shall not talk about 'worth' since we are both worth plenty of things in this world."

"Nah, just you."

 **Christmas**

Just then, the door flings open with a loud bang, surprising the two year twos. A bubbly year three, despite all his exams, pranced in with a grin on his face, waving a piece of crumpled paper at hand. Seijuuro frowned, but it was useless towards him, as usual.

"Sei-chan, Tsuna-kun, look at this!" He said, now pressing the paper, now identified as a invitation card, right in front of their faces. The two teens had to lean back to read the paper properly.

And Tsuna's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

 _ **Dear Rakuzan High School Basketball Club,**_

 _ **You have been cordially invited to our Annual Christmas Private Event this year, hosted by the Vongola Corporations and the Cavallone company. Enjoy a night full of music and fun, and we promise that it will be an experience that you will never forget. Dinner will be provided.**_

 _ **We hope to see you at the party!**_

 _ **Saturday, 25-12-20XX, 5 PM**_  
 _ **World Grand Hotel 5F, Higaishi Azabu X-X-X, Minato-ku Tokyo XXX-XXXX**_  
 _ **RSVP to Miura Haru at XXX-XXXX-XXXX**_

"And they are getting who now?" Tsuna shrieked in horror, now grabbing the invitation so tightly that the card seemed to be tearing. Mibuchi then shrieked even louder when he saw a tear in the paper and he snatched it out of the brunet's grasp. The forgotten red head winced at the high pitched voices, rubbing his ears to soothe out the pain. He still has a violin lesson to attend later.

Christmas... a festive season of the Westerners when they celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. The time of the year when they exchange gifts and sing hymns into the night. In Japan, as it was not as widely celebrated, people often, in his point of view, bought chicken wings from K*C and called it Christmas. It is less... extravagant as compared to the Western countries, thus, to Seijuuro – What is Christmas?

Just then, Seijuuro's phone rang, snapping the two screaming maniacs out of their scream fest. Swiftly, he answered the call peacefully, with no one shouting.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Did your school receive an invitation from the Vongola Corps to a Christmas event?"

"Ah," he gave Tsuna a side glance. "Yes I did. And I'm standing next to the representative of the company as well."

Said "representative" widened his eyes in shock, somewhat knowing what this red head is landing him into. He started to tip toe out slowly, but someone gripped onto his collar and gave a relatively frightening smile.

"Here _president_ , your call."

Mibuchi gave him a nervous chuckle, slightly relieved that the call (and the smile) was not for him. Tsuna stared at the phone's screen, reading the name while gulping anxiously. He opened his mouth to answer.

"Hello? This is Sawada Tsunayoshi speaking."

"Oh? Sawada-san? You're the representative of the event?"

"Haha... sort of... Why did you call? Kuroko-kun."

"Oh, about the party–" And the discussion lasted for a while.

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

The group entered the decorated ballroom together, dressed in expensive suits and dresses, thanks to Tsuna and Seijuuro. The pink haired manager gripped onto her crush's arm tightly as the red head lead all of them into the place. A brunet caught them from the corner of his eyes while speaking to a senior lady, excusing himself politely before heading to the huge group that just entered.

"Seijuuro! Minna! I'm so glad that you guys made it. Please help yourselves to the food at the left side of the room. The restroom is at the back, and I'll be mingling around as the host. Feel free to approach any staff here for any needs–"

"TSUNA! NONO'S CALLING FOR YOU!"

"–I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! I got to go for now guys. And nice to see you too senpai-tachi! I'll catch up with you guys later!" He then hurries away towards the voice that called out to him earlier. The Rakuzan Basketball club only allowed the regulars to attend the party, just like the other schools. Seijuuro could see a crowd of hungry teenagers over at the tables, eating away already. Kagami was the most prominent eater at the moment.

"Tsuna's family sure knows how to host parties. This is really extravagant!" Mibuchi commented.

"He _is_ one of the heirs of the world's leading corporations after all. This kind of party should be quite small as compared to their usual ones." Shintarou supplied and Seijuuro nodded his head in agreement. The rest just stared at the two like they were aliens.

"Had the both of you been to his family's parties before?" Tetsuya asked and the two nodded their heads.

"But that was quite a while ago I guess. It was held somewhere else. I heard that his family booked the entire building just for an event." Seijuuro added.

"WHAT? HE'S FILTHY RICH!"

"Quiet down, Aho!"

The Rakuzan seniors, by then, had left the generation of miracles alone and went to enjoy themselves. The red head stared at them silently, knowing that there was no point in quieting them down now and to let nature work itself. The small blue head stopped their arguments almost immediately, getting an applause from a teenager.

"I would've recruited you if Dame-Tsuna wasn't so insistent in leaving school and private lives separately." He said. All of them turned to look at him. He then greeted.

"Good evening to you, Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Mirasakibara Atsushi and Kise Ryouta. Welcome to the Vongola and Cavallone Christmas Event. I hope you'll enjoy yourselves today. They call me Reborn, thank you for taking care of Dame-Tsuna. Especially Akashi, I heard he was a handful for a student president." Said teen smiled politely, having an inkling that the boy was more than what he seems, as if he was an adult in a child's body. (A/N: Detective Conan... hehehe)

"He is a capable leader, Reborn-san."

"Thank goodness. If he can't lead, all his training would be for nothing."

"I see..."

"Well then, our guests, I'll be taking my leave. Have a good time!" Reborn ended, leaving the group as quickly as he joined them. The group watched as he disappeared in the crowd when someone popped up next to the green head.

"Shin-chan, are you not eating?" The raven head asked. Shintarou jumped in surprise. Quickly, he collected himself and pushed his glasses back up his nose bridge.

"Right... we were about to... Go. Are you guys hungry?"

All of them shrugged, walking towards the table laden with festive goodies and lots of food. Atsushi was close to salivating at the pretty sweets and desserts.

"Ah, did you all just started eating? Let me join you!"

"Uwah!" Satsuki screamed, startled but the sudden appearance of the brunet heir. Tsuna winced at her voice, surprised by her sudden outburst, even though it was his fault. Everyone else in the hall turned to them for a moment then turn away, with some chuckling in amusement. The brunet laughed nervously then turned to the pink head.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Momoi-san. Here, a glass of fruit punch." He apologised, ignoring the look of bewilderment that dawned on her face. He dragged a chair out from under the table and sat next to Seijuuro. Around the table now was the generation of miracles, excluding Atsushi and Shintarou, who were called by their seniors to sit with them.

"Have you been enjoying yourselves so far?" Tsuna asked the group.

"Yes! The food is delicious!" Daiki replied, chewing on another piece of drumstick. Kuroko continued, "yes, the food is delicious. I can't live without a cup of vanilla milkshake a day but the fruit punch you've provided made me forget about it." Kise nodded his head in agreement, popping the third piece of cookie into his mouth. The brunet smiled at the them, delighted at their compliment.

"I'm glad! I'm sure the chefs would appreciate your comments as well."

Next, Satsuki then spoke up. "Sawada-san, who's the one playing the piano? It sound so good!"

Tsuna grinned. "That would be my friend Gokudera Hayato. He is pretty much like a piano prodigy and is quite famous when he was younger, for his abstract pieces of work. To him, those abstract works sounded like random pieces of crap. Pardon my language." The pink head giggled.

Just then, Tsuna's eyes lit up in realisation, as if recalling about something that he had to do. He excused himself for a moment, then returned with a bag. A huge, heavy looking, bag.

Curious, Seijuuro questioned. "What's in the bag, Tsuna?"

Mutely, said teen gave him a mysterious smile, reaching into the bag to take out–

"*Le Gasp!* Sawada-san! You don't have to gift us anything! We aren't as close to you as you to Akashi-cchi. And we didnt prepare anything as well!" Ryouta exclaimed as the brunet pushed an small box, elegantly wrapped with a golden bow on top towards him.

"Oh no, this is something like a tradition of the family. Each year, we will buy a gift for every one of our guests who said that they will attend the party. That's what I heard from my father. It's a small token of appreciation of sorts, so please accept it!" Tsuna persuaded. With a resigned looked, the blond took the gift and thanked the brunet. The former then gave each and every one of the basketball players a gift as well of different sizes. Some ripped the gift wrappers open immediately, looking at the gift with eyes as wide as saucers while others kept the gifts in their carriers, if they brought one.

Tsuna gave them all a sweeping glance, silently happy that they all liked the gifts that he picked out personally for each of them. He only found out about the party and the customs on the day Kuroko called Seijuuro in regards to the party. He stomped back home and demanded an explanation, but his tutor merely smirked in amusement. He was then thrown into a shopping spree with the girls, abusing his intuition as he picked the gifts for every individual that is attending the party. His head was pounding as soon as all preparations that required his assistance were over.

The party lasted all the way into the night and everyone enjoyed themselves thoroughly, but those who were still studying had to leave for home already. One by one, they left, not forgetting to thank the host before walking past the twin mahogany doors. Seijuuro was one of the last ones to leave, other than the adults who were partying away.

He walked up to Tsuna, who was engaged in a conversation with this older lady, chatting amicably with one another. He coughed into his fist, catching his attention immediately. The older lady excused herself with a smile, congratulating the brunet on hosting such a successful event before leaving.

"Oh? Seijuuro-kun? You haven't left yet?"

"No, I told my chauffeur to fetch me at 12am."

"Wow, that's... really late."

The red head then took out an orange coloured box with a blue tie at the corner of the box. Tsuna froze in surprise. Seijuuro grinned, guessing what was running through his head when he presented him a present as well.

"Just as you have given me something, I have something to give you as well. Please accept my Christmas gift to you, Tsuna."

Politely, Tsuna took the present with two hands. "Arigatou, Seijuuro-kun! I'll treasure it."

"Merry Christmas, Seijuuro-kun."

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Tsunayoshi."

There was a moment of silence, before Tsuna broke it by suggesting a game. He shook the box, pressed it, shake it more, and said.

"Oh right, I'm gonna guess what's your gift!"

Seijuuro took up the challenge immediately, mimicking the brunet's movements earlier. An amused smile creeping up his face. He started the guessing first.

"Hmm? Then I shall guess yours. A shogi board?"

"When you have all kinds of it in your house already? No. A notebook?"

"No, too mundane for someone like you. A glass of champagne?"

"What? No! A pencil box?"

"Hey, I'm not that cheap, Tsuna. Keep guessing. Glass of China?"

"Within my budget! Within my budget! Does that box even look like it can contain that?"

"But your family can buy the world at one shot!"

"No we can't!"

The banter went on for a long time, exchanging looks of horror each time when something ridiculous was suggested, bringing lots of joy to the both of them as they laughed into the night. A Christmas like this, Seijuuro thought, might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 _~ FIN~_


	33. Special 2

~Presidents~

Special #2

Shinsengumi

* * *

"You know, Akashi-cchi," Ryouta began.

 _It was a splendid morning that day, the birds were chirpping, the sky is blue, everything was perfectly normal like how a day should. The two Rakuzan captains, in their own rights, had a sleepover the day before at the brunet's mansion, discussing heavy topics in regards to the companies that they were about to inherit. After a long night of discussion, they headed for bed at two in the morning -not any later because Reborn came in "tuck" them in bed._

 _As they were having pleasantly sweet dreams, suddenly, a loud ringtone blasted, rudely shaking Seijuuro awake. Tsuna is a heavy sleeper, especially when he is extremely tired, unless his intuition gave him a headache or a warning._

 _The red head reached for his phone, looking at the screen with his clouded eyes. He sighed at the caller ID displayed. Silently, he picked up the phone and kept mum, despite the cheerful greetings of the speaker._

 _"Morning, Akashi-cchi!"_

 _"..."_

 _"I guess you're still sleepy and you're trying your best not to curse and swear at me for calling you early in the morning. I have a shoot later so I'm afraid that if I tell this to you at the end of my shoot, I would have long forgotten it."_

 _"..."_

 _"Momoi-cchi asked if we could all meet up next week for a friendly basketball match on Saturday. Please give her a reply soon, at latest, Friday. Next-"_

 _The blond head continued to speak to the sleepy captain, who was barely listening to him at all due to his lethargic state. He nodded his head to each of his request, not that Ryouta could see it._

 _"Oh Yes, I remember what I wanted to share with you now."_

So he forgot? _Seijuuro thought to himself._

 _"I never had much interest in history previously since the teachers bore me out with their dreadful tones. However, this new teacher that I've got for this term turned out to be far more interesting. She linked historical moments to manga and anime alike, such as Napoleon to Levi Ackerman for AOT. Then she told us that we could remember significant things better this way."_

Back to the present.

"You know, Akashi-cchi," Ryouta began. Seijuuro somehow dreaded the next thing he was about to say, considering what he was sharing earlier.

"The teacher was talking about the period before the Meiji Restoration. About Shinsengumi. As there were many films, mangas and animes based on them, I thought to myself, why not link it to the people I know? So I started to write down all of our names on my textbook. Momoi-cchi is much like Yamazaki Susumu, as they both go around collecting information for their teams. Midorima-cchi would be like Yamanami Keisuke, as they are both smart and are vice-captains or commanders. Then we have Aomine-cchi as Okita Souji, who was the ace of the team. I don't know where to place Kuroko-cchi but if he were to be one of the characters, Saito Hajime? Nah, I think Kagami-cchi suits that better. Then I thought to myself, who shall be the commander and vice-commander? I considered really hard, knowing that none of my Kaijo seniors are suitable for these two roles. Then it struck me. Real hard."

"Don't tell me. I resemble the demon vice-commander Hijikata Toushizo..."

"Yes! You're right! Wow, Akashi-cchi, you sound really tired. No wonder you don't want to speak earlier. Anyway, guess who's the head?"

"Kondo Isami... Sawada Tsunayoshi, am I right?"

There was a loud gasp from the other, and Seijuuro resisted the urge to rub his forehead. To think the blond put him as vice... Then again, he is quite the demon, he acknowledged, the only difference was that he does not want anyone to commit Seppuku* just because they strayed from "bushido".**

"You're correct! We're really like the Shinsengumi, aren't we?"

The red head hanged up.

* * *

 **Ryouta's** **POV**

* * *

"Ah... he hung up." I muttered, now staring at my phone screen in disappointment. Aomine-cchi was sniggering at him across the table while Kuroko-cchi and Momoi-cchi patted on my shoulder in sympathy. Our schools started earlier than Rakuzan, and I have no idea why.

"Those allocations, Ki-chan, are pretty accurate! Though... Tetsu-kun may not have an allocation at all, he is of another calibre after all."

"Sou desu, Kise-kun. Please don't mind Akashi-kun, you know how he is like when he doesn't have enough sleep."

"Hai..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Back to Seijuuro and Tsunayoshi**

* * *

He threw his phone on the bed, snuggling back under the blanket on the floor. The brunet president offered his bed to him, but he did not want to impose and argued about it. In the end, both of them slept on the floor, on separate mattresses.

"Who... was it, Akashi *yawn* kun?"

"Kise Ryouta. Now, good night again, I wanna sleep." In two seconds flat, the red head fell asleep, dead to the world. Tsunayoshi chuckled and got out of bed, slightly amused by the other.

"Now... what should I make for brunch?"

* * *

 ***Seppuku: An honourable ritual suicide by cutting ones abdomen.**

 **** Bushido: The code of honour and ideals of a samurai?**

 **A/N: I guess this will never be over until inspirations stop... Haiz... I hope I would stop updating this on** **wattpad so ffn wouldn't suffer... Until next time!**


	34. Special 3

~Presidents~

Closing

Favourites

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, what is your favourite things in life?" Seijuuro asked.

The brunet contemplated, now thinking deeper than ever. "Are you talking about value?"

"No. Just... any favourite."

"You'll have to answer to then."

The red head nodded.

"My family, friends, lions, Salisbury steak, fried eggs... too many to count. I'm the type to be content with life."

Seijuuro hummed in agreement. The president was that kind of person after all.

"How about you?"

The red head scratched his chin then grinned.

"Chess, Tofu soup, basketball, my mom –though she's not a thing, and horse-riding. Freedom is craved for."

"I see..."

Just then, they simply burst into laughter.

* * *

A/N: Aights, I'm not gonna update this anymore. I promised myself to focus on the other projects that I have. Thank you all for supporting me, especially the two angels that kept on commenting, it encourages me. THANK YOU!

In a few months time, I will be releasing a KNB fanfic (Fem!Kuroko). Further info can be found on my profile or blog (though no one visits it so... it's mainly inactive but it normally holds more information). Please support it when it comes? THANK YOU once again for reading this book!


End file.
